


Takes Two To Tango

by Rebel_Killjoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballroom Dancing, Competition, Crushes, Famous Victor, It is loosly based on Canon but dancing., M/M, Male dance partners, Romance, Yuuri is a fan girl for Victor, Yuuri is obsessed, awkward yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Killjoy/pseuds/Rebel_Killjoy
Summary: There are three things you need in competitive ballroom dancing:1. Sex Appeal2. A Dance Partner3. ConfidenceLucky for Yuuri he had none of those.But when world renowned ballroom champion Victor Nikiforov announces that he will be offering coaching lessons, Yuuri knows it is his chance to finally meet his idol.Little does Yuuri know that Victor will transform his life so that Yuuri checks all the boxes for ballroom dancing.-----------In which Yuuri is Victors biggest fan and Victor decides to become his dance partner.





	1. Lesson number one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have written in over 5 years so hopefully you like it! This is just a chapter introducing everything and setting the scene.
> 
>  
> 
> I am a competitive ballroom dancer so I have tried to make this story as accurate as possible, but some things have been changed to fit the story.  
> (Also note that Mila is Victors age in this)

The first time Yuuri ever saw his idol, Victor Nikiforov, on national television; he was wearing a long suit jacket the tails just hovering above his hamstrings. His silver hair was sleeked back and his angular chin raised high as if he was challenging anyone to get in his way. Yuuri remembers running to the tv as his sister Mari called out that it was Victor’s dance heat. Yuuri watched as Victor and his partner twirled around the dance floor almost like they were dancing on clouds. Victor’s coat tales flew around his thin hips as he glided along. The cameras didn’t focus on anyone but Victor. Even for being just in the junior division Victor and his partner were already so much better than their competition. Victors partner, Mila, was just as entrancing but everyone knew that the reason they did so well was because of Victor’s natural talent. Mila was merely an accessory that Victor would occasionally twirl. Many people thought that Mila wasn’t good enough for Victor but Victor always stayed with her. His excuse being that they started out together, they will end together.

The waltz music ended with a flourish as Mila did an open fan right in front of the camera, Victors ice blue stare hitting the crowd as he gave his signature heart shaped smile. He took Mila by the hand leading her right in front of the judges; it was a rash move as now the judges could only look at the pair of Russians.Victor winked at the head judge and the dancers face transformed into the face of a man of seduction as he gazed at Mila. That gaze would make even the most beautiful people swoon. Yuuri had no idea how Mila stood the stare without breaking eye contact. The announcer announced that the next dance was a Tango; Victor lowered himself so that he was in a prowling stance as Mila moved her skirt exposing one leg. Her arms slowly raised above her head as she took a pose of naïve beauty. The beat thundered through the ballroom and suddenly all the couples were ablaze with movement.

Everyone was demonstrating the love and hate relationship that the Tango expressed but Victor wasn’t just showing that passion to Mila, no that passion reached every single person watching including the young Yurri who was enraptured. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Victor and the way he was so harsh in his movements yet somehow was still graceful His long legs darting to and fro almost as if they had a mind of their own. Occasionally Victor would snap his head as he led Mila into a promenade. Mila’s blue skirt fanned out from under her as she swiveled, it could easily be compared to the sea bashing against the beach.

Yuuri felt the familiar tug of want as his vision explored the dance floor on the TV. Yuuri would do anything to be in the room where Victor danced, he wanted to feel like he was part of the performance, even if that meant just being on the sidelines.  
Yuuri looked over his shoulder where his mother was making his favorite dish, Katsudon, in honor of Yuuri finally passing his multiplication test.

“Come eat little one!” His mother called as she sat the steaming hot plates on the low table. Her cheerful face was red from the heat of the cooking.

“Mom! I can’t! Victor is just about to start his Viennese Waltz! Its my favorite.” He pouted as he gestured frantically to the TV. His mother never understood dance, she could appreciate the beauty but that is about it. Yuuri had tried multiple times to have his mom take him to a competition to watch but the Hot Springs his family ran was always too busy. He caught a quick look as Victor and Mila bowed. Victor then blew a kiss at a fan who went red and looked like she got a nosebleed.

Hiroko simply smiled and motioned for her only son to come to the table. Yuri grumbled but eventfully sat on his cushion. He only relented so easily because who could say no to Katsudon. As he ate his meal he could hear in the background that Victor and Mila had won first place and now will be going to Blackpool to compete during the national ballroom championship. Yuuri was so focused on tying to hear the results that he didn’t realize his mother was talking to him. He looked up his mouth still full of the lovely Katsudon.

“Did you not hear me, Yurri?” Asked his mother with an eyebrow raised.

Yuuri shook his head and blushed.

“No, I am sorry. What is it? I promise to pay more attention.” Yuuri insisted looking up from his food and trying to not listen to the interview that was happening on the TV.

“Well your father and I have decided that since you are doing so well in school, we have decided to sign you up for ballroom lessons! Think about it you could make new friends and learn some of those moves that you are always so fascinated with.”

Yuuri stared at his mother as if she had grown a third eye but then his face broke out into a huge smile. “Really? Wait?! I can join ballroom! Thank you so much!” Yuuri grinned and got up from the cushion to enthusiastically hug his mom and dad. He knew that he would do whatever it takes to become a competitive ballroom dancer; he wanted to be on the same floor that Victor Nikiforov danced on. Maybe even one day Victor will notice him.

\------------------Time lapse of 9 years. Yuuri is now 22. --------------------

“How do you expect to become competitive if you can’t find a partner!” scolded Yuuri’s dance teacher Minako. “You need to actually start socializing and meeting girls if you want to seriously compete. Yuuri! You have the talent, you can easily out dance most couples, at least in the smooth rounds. But I can’t enter you into competitions until you have a partner!” Minako groaned. She ran a hand through her long brown hair looking exasperated.  
Yuuri winced at her words and looked down at his dance shoes. “I am sorry, I really am. Just no one has clicked with me yet. There is no one here that is like-“

“Like Victor?” Minako cut him off raising an eyebrow. She knew of his almost unhealthy obsession with the dancer, every ballroom dancer looked up to him but Yuuri had an infatuation.

“I-Nothing feels right. I am not going to pretend there is a connection when there isn’t. ” Yuuri murmured and looked at the dance floor. It was common knowledge that judges in large dance competitions looked for passion between partners, especially in the professional circuit. Yuuko was dancing with her partner Takeshi. They were not competitive but they had so much chemistry that their movements were so in sync. Yuuri wanted that! Of course he had many partners in his time as a ballroom dancer but none of them ever matched his movements.

Minako simply walked over and sat on the bench as she got on her heels.  
“Yuuri, it is now or never. You need a partner. I don’t want to see your talent waste away as you run after a fantasy.” She sighed her eyes wide and truthful. She gently reached down and squeezed is hand. “I want to see you make history..”

“I-I am going to just go warm up-I want to work on Cha Cha today.” Yuuri murmured before breaking their contact and turning on his heel, heading over to the ballet bar. He looked at himself in the mirror and let out an exasperated groan. The outline of his belly was showing again, he would have to start doing morning jogs, which were the bane of Yuuri’s existence.

He began to do his Cuban walks, getting his hips warmed up. He allowed his mind to drift as he did the monotonous moves.

Victor was now a multi-national champion and he was practically a god in most ballroom circles. Victor had a way on the floor; it made everyone feel connected to him. It seemed like Victor had no weaknesses compared to Yuuri who was lucky if he could even do a round of Jive without kicking his partner. Yuuri was obviously not a natural dancer, he had too many panic attacks, he didn’t have a body that screamed sex appeal, he was chubby, and he was too shy. In order for Yuuri to even consider competing he needed a partner, a lesson in sex appeal, and mostly confidence.

Yuuri began to do swivels around the floor; he remembered when ballroom was just something to do for fun. He had been so caught up with the novelty of ballroom that he didn’t worry about technique or partners.When he was young anyone would dance with him no matter what his or her gender was. The world was his oyster and he danced all over it. But once he reached competition level the world became a lot smaller. Suddenly he could only dance with girls his age and they all had to be shorter than him. Yuuri had practically given up hope on finding a partner, the town of Hasetsu was simply too small and it was impossible to find someone his caliber to work with. He had traveled to Detroit to get better training and he flourished there but the only person he would think of dancing with was a guy named Phichit who already had a partner. Phichit kept in contact with Yuuri and tried to set Yuuri up with partners but none came to fruition. Phichit was one of the lucky ones; he had grown up with a girl who was a great dancer. The two of them were slowly climbing up the ranks of ballroom, in fact for Yuuri’s 20th birthday Phichit got him a signed poster of Victor. The poster read ‘ _Yuuri, may you always dance like no one is watching-Love Victor_ ’. That poster was Yuuri’s most prized possession and hung above his bed. Sometimes when he felt no inspiration he would look at it and repeat the words in his head.

“Come on Yuuri! We gotta work! Stop day dreaming” called Minako jolting Yuuri out of his head. She walked over and turned on some music. The Cha Cha beat reverberated through the speakers and next thing he knew he was dancing around the floor with Minako by his side. There was a time when he hoped to dance with Minako in competitions but she had too many commitments at the studio so it was impossible for them to travel for coaching sessions. Yuuri was just about to spin Minako into a whip when her heel caught on his dance shoe and she went sprawling on the ground.

“Shit! I am so sorry! Are you okay?” Yuuri asked helping his teacher to her feet. She sighed and nodded massaging her temple. This was the third time this week she had tripped due to Yuuri’s dancing. Yuuri cursed at himself as his face went bright red, how could he not have seen that coming! His leg stance was too open and his hand was too low. He mentally kicked himself; Victor would never make that mistake! Yuuri was about to start having an anxiety attack when the door burst open. His eyes flew up to see a young dancer who he slightly remembered was named Minami. He was out of breath but his eyes were ecstatic. His red and blonde hair was disheveled and his book bag looked to have been assembled in a rush as all the paper was crammed in.

“Turn on the Television now! It’s Victor!” Minami huffed.

Without a second of debate Yuuri dashed to the lounge and turned on the TV to the channel where Ballroom Comps were shown. There on the screen was Victor Nikiforov in all his glory smiling at the camera. A gold medal hanging around his neck, Mila was not on screen Yuuri noticed. Slowly the other members of the dance studio surrounded the TV as Miniko turned up the volume. A hush fell over the captivated audience.

“So Mr. Nikiforov, You will be conducting coaching around the world? How will this impact your career? Is Mila not joining you?” A reporter said in Russian, Yuuri was so glad that there were Japanese subtitles.

Victor simple laughed, his blue eyes crinkling up in amusement. “Yes! I will be going to 10 different countries. I am very excited! I hope to inspire others through dance as they have inspired me as an audience. “ Victor looked up as a young fan handed him an autograph booklet which he quickly signed.

“Ah! About my carrier, yes, I will be going on a hiatus, and Mila will be dancing with a new up and coming dancer from my studio. I have faith that she will continue the legacy that we have built as a couple.” He smiled. Though his smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes unlike the smile earlier. His eyes quickly moved to the corner as if he was looking at someone for guidance. Victors attention snapped back to the interviewer as he was asked another question, this time it was about his last competition.

Abruptly the screen went back to the announcer who looked slightly stunned. “Well there you go Ladies and Gentleman, our own Victor Nikiforov will be doing coaching lessons. Better sign up now! I can image that his schedule will be filled up quickly. Here are the cities that he will be visiting.”

The screen started to flash with cities. Yuuri was hoping in vain that somehow Victor would visit his town, but he knew that his town didn’t have a big enough draw. Yuuri calculated in his head how far he would travel to meet his idol, but if he ended up traveling there was no way he could afford coaching fees. Victor was one of the best dancers in the world and surely his prices would reflect that. Yuuri was calculating how much money of his savings that he would be willing to fork up in order to have his moment with Victor when suddenly there was a collection of gasps behind him and he looked up. In big red letters Hasetsu was listed.

 _The_ Victor Nikiforov was coming to Hasetsu!


	2. Lesson number 2

_The_ Victor Nikiforov was coming to Hasetsu.

 

There was a moment of silence as the dancers watching the TV just gawked in surprise. No one could believe what they just had heard; the best dancer in the world was coming to their town! The students could now have the opportunity to train with a champion! And just like that the quiet spell was broken and all chaos erupted.

 

The studio phone started to ring and all the dancers ran to get their cellphones to check if this was actually happening and to tell their friends the news. Minako grabbed the studio phone, her eyes wide.

 

“No, sir. We do not know what studio he is going to teach at.” She hung up the phone, it rang again

 

“Yes, I know we are the only ballroom studio in Hasetsu”, she hung up again, only for it to ring again. She gave Yuuri a helpless look as she answered again, this time she was explaining that she was not affiliated with Mr. Nikiforov.

 

She hung up the phone and for the first time in 10 minutes it was quiet, Minako sagged against the counter in relief, but the quiet didn’t last as it rang again. Minako looked like something just snapped in her brain and she whirled around grabbing the phone.

 

“What?! We do not have any affiliation with Victor, this is news to us to! Please, do not ask any questions regarding Mr. Nikiforov!” She cried exasperated. A couple of seconds passed by and her face got increasingly white. Her mouth gaped open a little bit as the person on the other phone was talking.

 

“I-I am sorry, Mr. Nikiforov. It’s just that everyone is so excited to hear of your coaching session..” She whispered now in English, her voice timid for once in her life. “Our phones have been ringing off the hook, it has been slightly overwhelming.”

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up and he practically leapt over the bench where he had been watching the TV. Victor was on the phone! Did this mean that Victor was choosing their studio to coach at; Victor was going to see him and maybe dance with him! Yuuri was bouncing on the balls of his feet; it was taking all of his restraint to not press his ear against the receiver. Instead he forced himself to sit back down on the bench and strain his ears to hear what Minako was saying.

 

Minako was frantically nodding as if the person on the end of the phone could see her. “Ah-Yes! Of course, we have about 30 students in our studio. A few of them are at competition level.” Yuuri met her eyes; they both had the largest grins on their face. This was actually happening, Yuuri couldn’t believe his luck. He would definitely have to call Phichit, he would freak out! So Victor was asking about the competitive students, did that mean that Victor wanted to size up the competition? Or did he simply want to see how many students would be worthy of his teaching?

 

Minako grabbed some paper and started to frantically write something down. She nibbled at her lip. “Ah yes—Sir-Oh sorry, Victor. I think that price is okay given your caliber. How long will you be staying in Hatsetsu?” She wrote down more things. Her face wasn’t as excited as it was a few seconds ago. Yuuri nibbled his lip in worry, what was victor charging that would make Minako so apprehensive? The dance studio was not wealthy by any means and neither were the students that went there, but Yuuri knew that the people of the studio would make an exception for Victor.

 

Minako smiled tightly at the phone and nodded once more. Her face was red from a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. “Thank you so much for this opportunity. I know for a fact that the dancers are already excited to be seeing you.” She cast her eyes at Yuuri who was bouncing in his seat and smirked. “Goodbye Victor, I will see you soon.” She hummed and then hanged up. The studios volume lulled as everyone stared at Minako with bated breath. She raised her chin with pride.

 

“Victor Nikiforov will be here in a 2 weeks, he will be staying for a week. He hopes to see all of what the dance scene in Hatsetsu has to offer.” Minako squealed clapping her hands as she tried to contain her excitement.

 

The whole studio erupted into applause and excited chatter. Yuuri was too stunned to say anything. His mind was having a hard time processing all this; _the_ Victor Nikiforov was coming to his studio. He was going to meet the man that had occupied his mind since he was 10. Yuuri would meet the man that had gotten him interested in ballroom. He knew that he should be like the rest of the studio and be excited but he couldn’t muster up the feeling of happiness, the feeling was still butterfly’s in his stomach but not out of giddiness it was out of pure fear. Yuuri’s mind flooded with ‘What if’s.’ What if Victor didn’t have time to coach Yuuri? What if Yuuri couldn’t afford the coaching session? What if Victor was an ass? What if Victor thought that Yuuri had no ballroom talent?

 

Yuuri nibbled at his lip anxiously just as his pants pocket vibrated, he waited for the vibration to pass but it didn’t, which indicated that his phone was receiving a load of messages. There was only one person that could be, he took out his phone to see over 15 messages all from Phichit. Yuuri read the messages and groaned internally. He loved his best friend, he really did but apparently Phichit didn’t like being ignored. Suddenly Yuuri’s phone beeped again and this time it was for a skype call. Yuuri attached his headphones and walked over to a secluded part of the floor. He slid the call button plastering a smile on his face.  


“Hey Phichit!” He hummed. Right when he saw his friend a genuine smile erupted on his face, he adored his best friend. Phichit and himself had been through so much, when Yuuri was sad Phichit was the only person that could make him feel better. The two had known each other for years and were even roommates once, they had bonded over their love for dancing and food. Phichit knew Yuuri better than anyone so of course Phichit would call him right when he got the news about Victor’s arrival.

 

Phichit was in his bed but he was definitely excited. A normal human being would be asleep but Phichit wasn’t normal. Phichit had three obsessions in life dance, hamsters, and social media. Knowing Phichit, the reason he was up so late was because of Instagram.

 

“Did you hear Yuuri! Victor is coming! Oh my god! You are going to meet Victor!” Phichit squealed almost like one of his numerous hamsters. “What if he totally sees you and suddenly you guys are dancing like in Cinderella, and then he will dip you and then you will kiss! And then you will get married! And I will be the best man! And the cool uncle for your numerous kids!” Phichit took a deep breath and was about to add onto this scenario when Yuuri stopped him.

 

“Calm down Phichit, I most likely will just sign up for a lesson or two.” Yuuri laughed fondly at his exasperated friend. “This is Victor we are talking about, and well I am Yuuri..” He murmured his face red.

 

Phichit scoffed and shook his head. “You are Katsuki Yuuri! You are the best non-competing ballroom dancer I know. You will make him fall head over heels for you, trust me. Just be yourself and dance your heart out!”

 

Yuuri shot him a look, his eyebrow raised.

 

“Okay, Well maybe a little more open than your usual self and have a little more charm! But otherwise be yourself! It will be fine Yuuri I know it will be. I have met Victor remember, he was so nice and SO handsome!” Phichit sang the last part.

 

Yuuri laughed shaking his head. ““Phichit, do you really think that he will be impressed, like I want to impress him! I don’t want him to think that it was a waste coming to Hatsetsu!”

 

“Well if you want to impress Victor, you better start practicing that latin hip motion.” Phichit winked shaking his own hips in his bed. “I am sure everything will be fine. But you gotta promise me that if you guys get married, I am your best man!”

 

Yuuri went bright red and groaned. “Bye Phichit. I will call you later. Get to sleep!” Yuuri waved at his friend and shut off the skype call.

 

He sat back on the bench and put on his street shoes. Yuuri looked onto the floor where Minami was practicing his dancing with a newfound vigor. It seemed like Yuuri was the only person here that was nervous about the impeding visit. He tried to repeat Phichit words to himself: it will all be fine, Victor will be impressed, Victor is so nice, Victor is so handsome. Yuuri shook that last thought out of his head, he would be Victor’s student. He couldn’t allow his schoolboy crush to get in the way of learning valuable tips for his dancing.

He quietly slipped out of the frantic studio into the cold Japanese air. In another 2 weeks, his idol, Victor Nikiforov, would walk through these doors; Yuuri was just hoping that he would be ready.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The last week and a half had been very stressful for Yuuri. He had found out that Victor’s private lesson charge was 11514 Yen for an hour and that was definitely out of Yuuri’s usual budget for private lessons but it would be worth it, Yuuri simply started to work more at the hot springs to get some money. Yuuri had signed up for two lessons, one was on the first day of Victors stay and the other was the following day, to say that Yuuri was nervous was an understatement. He had been practicing at the studio almost everyday; Minako was even getting worried about his training regime. She ended up giving him a key to the studio so that he could practice whenever he felt the need to and so he would stop bothering her with requests to open the studio. Minako seemed to understand his obsession to be perfect for Victor. She found it cute how he would constantly ask her if Victor would be impressed with a certain move. 

 

The studio itself was getting a big boost as well; the phone never stopped ringing for people wanting to have lessons with Victor. All the people wanting classes overwhelmed Minako but she knew that this meant that the ballroom studio would be able to pay their bills this quarter so she would never complain. It was almost like Victor’s arrival was bringing new life into a dying art. The studio even got a new poster for its window bragging about their guest!

 

The days leading up to Victor’s arrival were torture. The studio was always packed and the teachers fought for the music, it was chaos but Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way. The excitement in the room was infectious and slowly Yuuri began to look forward to the arrival of his hero, of course he was still nervous but it was a giddy kind of nervous now. But as of right now it was just a waiting game until the famed Russian dancer made his appearance.

 

* * *

 

Victor sat on the plush bed of his hotel in Tokyo. He had been on the road for almost two weeks now and he was enjoying himself but nothing felt right. It seemed like everyone just wanted to meet him and talk with him, not learn ballroom. He had started this coaching quest to help inspire people and meet aspiring dancers but as of right now it just seemed like a photo opportunity to everyone. He looked over to where Makkachin was happily wagging his tail as he ate his food.

 

“Makka, are you having fun?” Victor asked flipping his own silver locks. His faithful dog yipped happy, well at least someone was having fun.

 

Victor obviously was enjoying meeting all his fans but he wished that he was back in Russia with his partner Mila. He pursed his lips grabbing his phone and scrolled through his contacts, the last text Mila sent to him was an update of how Yuri was doing in competition. It was already being whispered that Yuri would replace Victor as top dancer in Russia, but Victor wasn’t worried. Yuri was technically an amazing dancer and he would most likely surpass Victor with technique but Yuri lacked feeling. Victor had tried to tell his young prodigy about how the music needs to go through ever muscle in your body, every step has a purpose and a feeling associated with it. Yuri has simple scoffed at this and rolled his eyes, he thought that Victor’s advice was idiotic and that technique prevailed over measly feelings.

 

Just as Victor was about to put his phone away and turn off the light his phone erupted with vibrations. The caller ID said Yakov. Victor was tempted not to answer it because he knew if he did he would just get scolded about his time off. But it was Yakov and Victor should probably answer. He took a deep breath and answered.

 

“Yakov! How are you!” He greeted in his classic happy tone.

 

“Victor, When are you coming back? This has gone on long enough! You are needed here much more than you are needed there,” Yakov stated firmly. Yakov always worried so much about practice; sometimes Victor just wanted to have fun!

 

Victor smiled at his coach’s ignorance. “I am not coming back until I want to come back. You have Yuri over there; I trust that he is getting ready for the Dance sport finals? Besides I am booked up for my next location, I can’t leave now! I will disappoint people!”

 

“Enough is enough! You have had your little surprise fun, Yuri and Mila need you here for support,” Yakov practically growled. Victor could practically feel through the phone how red his coach’s face was.

 

Victor looked out the window as he started to tune out Yakov’s speech about how he was throwing away his career. Victor felt like he needed to do this tour not just to inspire others, but also to gain inspiration himself. Ballroom was his love but it had become too automatic, he missed the thrill of getting a move right or the thrill of seeing all the rhinestones on a competition floor for the first time. He missed the challenge of trying to get people to watch him, now they just watched him because he was the famed Victor Nikiforov. There was no surprises in it anymore.

 

“Vitya?  Victor! Are you even listening to me!” Commanded Yakov from the other end of the phone.

 

“Sorry, Yakov. I was just thinking about stuff. I better go it is late here and I am heading to Hatsetsu tomorrow..” Victor said his goodbyes and hung up. He knew that Yakov could be right, Victor could really be throwing his shot away but he was willing to take the risk. Finding his passion was more important than winning gold medals.

 

Victor laid back on bed and patted his pillow. Makkachin came bounding onto the bed and cuddled up to his owner. Victor smiled gently and kissed his head.

 

“Good night my little Makka. Tomorrow is a new day, who knows maybe my inspiration is in Hatsetu.” He hummed turning off the light and encasing the suite in total blackness.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact about chapter: I believe that 11514 Yen is close to 100 US dollars. 
> 
> Sorry this is just a filler chapter, I needed to set the scene. Next chapter Yuuri shall meet his idol! I already have some ides...*wink wink*
> 
>  
> 
> Also I made a fan video combing Hamilton and YOI, it is my first fan video. I am proud of it! Here is the link if you would like to watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZmVtYMK1Yg


	3. Lesson number 3

In less than 12 hours Yuuri would meet his idol, the man whose legacy he has chased and hoped in vain to catch. Yuuri tossed and turned in his small bed, he couldn’t manage to get any sleep as excitement made every muscle in his body feel ready to leap into action. He looked up at his wall of Victor posters and his calendar that had a huge X on todays date. Yuuri imagined how young Yuuri would of reacted to this, young Yuuri had been so full of life and talent, everyone who had seen him dance knew that he would get far in the sport. But current Yuuri was still at his same dance studio dancing the same dances with no real improvement, he hoped that Victor would be able to change that.

 

Yuuri looked at his clock on his phone and sighed, it was 6 AM, Victor wasn’t due for their lesson till 5 pm. Yuuri wondered if Victor was even awake now or maybe he was starting his journey to Hasetsu, either way Yuuri was wide awake and sleep was continuing to evade him. He got up from his bed and pulled on some jogging pants and an old sweatshirt, he might as well go for a jog to release some energy. He hated running with a passion but it often helped him keep his mind off of stressful things. Yuuri slipped out of the inn quietly as to make sure he wouldn’t wake anyone. The sun was just starting to rise painting the sky with reds and yellows, it was as if the sky had its own personality and the sky was wishing Yuuri good luck. Yuuri smiled tightly and started his run. His feet pounded off the pavement in a steady manner, he did not want to tire himself out before the big lesson. As Yuuri ran his mind began to wander about what he and Victor would work on, Yuuri hoped that Victor would be kind and not too harsh on his footwork. Whenever Yuuri was performing in front of someone, his footwork always suffered from nerves. One time he had even fallen just because Yuuko was watching and clapping for him.

 

His run led him to a ‘castle’ and he leaned over a railing to look out over his town, it really was a beautiful place. He wondered if Victor would like it, Hasetsu was definitely different from Russia. Hasetsu had the vibe of a place of where someone would live their whole life in, you were born in Hasetsu and you died in Hasetsu. Yuuri hoped that he would not live his whole life staring at the same buildings and people. Yuuri’s phone buzzed and he grabbed it out of his pocket, it was a text from his mom, she was telling him that if he wanted breakfast he better return. Yuuri’s brow crunched up in confusion until he looked at the time, it was already 8! How could he have been running for two hours? Yuuri cursed his zoning out and started the run back to the hot springs.

* * *

 

By two, Yuuri was bored again, he had taken a shower, watched TV, researched victor, called Phichit, and even cleaned his room, yet still the day crawled on. Every few minutes Yuuri would check his phone again, to make sure that he wasn’t going to be late for his lesson. Yuuri had bothered his sister, Mari, so much with his pacing that she told him to go talk to his Victor posters.

 

Yuuri walked back out from his room and into the main lobby for what seemed like the 100th time. He looked over to where his dance supplies were neatly perched on the chair, how early could he arrive at his lesson without it looking like he was desperate? Yuuri pretended to be interested in cleaning as he aimlessly walked around the inn; picking things up and then putting them back down in a random spot.

 

**[2:13] Phichit: _Good luck with Hotty Victor today. Don’t freak out 2 much if he dances with you. :*_**

****

Yuuri looked at the text and groaned, Phichit never seemed to help in these situations.

 

**[2:14] Yuuri: _Thx……I nervous. :-/_**

**[2:14] Phichit: _Don’t be babe! U are a goddess!_**

****

Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled at the phone, at least Phichit could always make him smile

 

**[2:16] Yuuri: _Would it be weird if I left 4 studio now? Lesson_ at 5. **

**[2:16] Yuuri _: I don’t want to seem too freaked out._**

****

**[2:18] Phichit: _Yuuri, everyone knows u r obsessed. Just go.._**

****

**[2:19] Yuuri: K, _I go. I will tell you about it later._ **

**[2:20] Phichit: _Remember what I told you about those sexy hips!!! *_*_**

Yuuri laughed and grabbed his bag. “I’m heading out!” He called to the general area he figured his family was.

 

“Thank god!” Mari groaned.

 

“Have fun honey!” His mother chirped.

 

Yuuri smiled and walked out of the inn, a small spring in his step. He was still beyond nervous but reality was starting to sink in, Victor would be talking to him in a few hours! Yuuri was going to finally see a world champion in the flesh. Would it be weird to ask for an autograph?

 

The dance studio was only a 20-minute walk away and the brisk air kept Yuuri alert. Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he looked around for a man with silver hair; Victor was surely in Hasetsu by now. That thought sent a thrill down Yuuri’s spine as he started to walk slightly faster. He wondered if Victor was enjoying his coaching sessions, it was slightly strange that he had taken this break. It wasn’t normal for ballroom dancers to withdraw completely and travel so extensively just to coach. Yuuri had researched a little bit and found out that Mila was dancing with an up and coming dancer named Yuri Plisetsky. Mila had told interviewers that once Victor came back she would make the decision on who to stay with, personally Yuuri figured that Mila was going to go with whoever had a better chance of winning. Yuuri had seen Mila and Yuri dance on TV and he thought that they were both very stunning but they didn’t have the charisma that was Victors signature. The couple did not ooze a cocky like confidence that victor possessed and even when they tried, it came off feeling standoffish and snobby. Yuuri had had a fleeting though of maybe Victor was not dancing with Mila anymore and was looking for a new partner but that was unlikely as Mila had been his partner for years and even if he got a new partner it wouldn’t help Yuuri with his dilemma, boys don’t dance with boys.

 

Yuuri looked up when he reached a familiar looking street sign, he turned his head to the left and there was his dance studio. He crossed the street quickly and grabbed the key that Minako had given him. He let himself in the dance studio and took a calming breath; it was just him and the dance floor now. He turned on the studio lights and put on his dance shoes. He would do a warm-up but would try not to focus on technique, he was too stressed for technique at the moment. He just wanted to dance. He walked over to the stereo and put on his favorite Waltz, the beautiful melodies floated above the floor. Yuuri got into his position, his arms out stretched as if a partner was dancing with him, both of them matching their movements together as they danced like they were floating over clouds. Every beat Yuuri hit was perfect, as the calmness of the dance finally took away the last of his nerves; Yuuri even closed his eyes as he enjoyed the beautiful moment. Once the song was done, Yuuri reflected on his steps like he always did. He was pretty happy with the moves but he had done a pivot where there should have been a walk around turn and it probably looked like crap. Yuuri huffed and put on a new song, this time to practice the latin dances, for the first time since his run Yuuri did not look at the clock.

 

After an hour of practice Yuuri was actually feeling good, his feet were cooperating and the dance shoes he wore weren’t giving him blisters. Yuuri walked over to the stereo and nibbled at his lip; there was this one song that he secretly loved to dance to. Victor had done a routine to it with Mila and every time he watched it, it took his breath away. The song wasn’t meant to be a ballroom dance but Victor danced to it so stunningly that somehow he made beats appear where there weren’t in the actual song. The song was titled ‘Stay Close To Me’ and even though Victor and Mila had danced it as a couple, Victor still seemed longing in his movements as he danced around the floor.

 

Yuuri pressed play on the stereo and quickly went to the center of the floor just as the first notes of the strings were played, the dance had started out as just Victor by himself, Mila was in a corner awaiting to join. Yuuri raised his head and began to do intricate movements with his arms, as he did a type of moving balance step that flowed like he was skating on ice. He then gently bent down but twirled out of it with some moving left turns that would help him gain momentum for the rest of the dance. At this point Mila would have joined Victor but since Yuuri wasn’t dancing with anyone he chose to dance with the music, he didn’t have to think of the steps as he had studied this routine when he had first started ballroom. The moves of the steps were like talking to an old friend, they provided comfort and tranquility. If Yuuri hadn’t been so caught up with moving to the music maybe he would have seen the silver haired man staring from outside, maybe he would have heard the door opening as the man walked in, and maybe he would have realized that his hero was watching him dance. But Yuuri didn’t realize any of that; he was dancing as if no one was watching. Yuuri finished the dance with a flourish, in Victor’s routine he would have spun Mila but when Yuuri was by himself he liked to spin. His final pose was him staring up at sky, drops of sweat gliding down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Steady claps were heard from the other side of the dance floor, breaking the spell of tranquility. Yuuri gasped and spun around, his eyes wide in surprise. No one was supposed to be here yet! That was so embarrs—then his brain finally registered the identity of the man clapping. Yuuri’s mouth hung open and he rubbed at his glasses to make sure he was seeing right.

 

There in all his glory was Yuuri’s idol, Victor Nikiforov.

 

“Vic-Victor…” He breathed taking a step back. Victor Nikiforov, had just watched him do a copy of his own routine, how long had he been there for? Yuuri’s face was bright red as his mouth opened and closed in shock.

 

Victor grinned and winked, he flipped his silver hair and took a step onto the dance floor. “That was pretty good-though your left turns need to be sharper, your whisks were sloppy, and you fell out of the balance step. But otherwise I would say that you did that routine justice.” Victor said in English with a small hint of an accent, he was acting as if this was the most normal thing in the world!

 

Yuuri just continued to stare. Victor was wearing a purple v-neck and dance pants. His slender legs poised as if he was ready to dance in a moments notice. He looked like the epitome of grace. His hair was let loose and framing his face. Usually in competitions his hair was slicked back, Yuuri thought it looked better loose.

 

“I-You saw that?” Yuuri squeaked his voice cracking embarrassingly.

 

Victor let out a laugh and nodded. “Of course I did! I didn’t know that there was so much talent already in Hasetsu!”

 

“Talent?” Yuuri spluttered, he was trembling from nerves.

 

“Yes! Although your technique was sloppy, you felt the music and that is something that no one can teach you!” Victor clapped his hands happily and walked over to Yuuri, his long legs achieving the distance in only a few steps. “What’s your name?” Victor purred his icy blue eyes focusing on Yuuri’s chocolate brown ones. Yuuri knew the gaze Victor was using; it was a gaze of sizing up competition. It also had a calculative undertone as if Victor was weighing some very heavy thoughts in his mind.

 

“Kat-Katsuki Yuuri, I-I have a lesson with you in a few hours.” Yuuri stammered, he wanted to take a step back but he was too enthralled by Victor’s eyes.

 

Victor grinned and put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Great! I have just arrived in Hasetsu and wanted to check out the studio, I am glad that I did! Where is your partner? Does she usually get here early for lessons like you?” Victor asked looking around the studio; thinking he could have missed someone as he walked in.

 

Yuuri practically jumped at the slight contact. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath to compose myself. “I-I don’t have a partner. I usually just dance with my teacher…” He murmured gaze on the ground.

 

“what a shame…” Victor pursed his lips. “Hmm, I suppose I could be your partner! Do you do the leaders or followers part?” Victor asked as if he always offered to partner dance with a male.

 

Yuuri paled. Surely Victor just meant for the coaching session, that is what made the most sense. But most coaching sessions didn’t happen in partnership. Yuuri pushed the thought aside and now had to focus on the question at hand, he secretly always preferred to do the follower or female part but it was always embarrassing to admit it. Followers are the ones that add the style and beauty to the dance; they also get to do the turns. Leaders are characteristically male and give the moves power, they are the ones who lead the steps. Yuuri’s face could have been compared to a tomato at this point, as he quietly told victor his decision.

 

“What? You are going to have to speak louder, Yuuri.”

 

“I-I, I would like to do the followers part if that is not too much trouble…” Yuuri murmured slightly louder, refusing to make eye contact.

 

Victor grinned and clapped his hands together as if it was the best news he has heard all week. “That is totally fine! Besides the technique I show you can be applied to both leading and following.” Victor walked over to the bench and started to put on his dance shoes. Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp at the shoes he grabbed out of his bag, they were Victor’s signature style! The shoes were black and shiny but the bottom of the heel was painted bright gold, so that when he did his heel leads the audience would be drawn to the shine of his feet. Yuuri had always marveled at the courage it took to where those shoes, because every dancer knows that when you have something shiny on your feet that is what the audience looks at, there would be no room for mistakes. Yuuri looked down at his very old dance shoes, the seams were already starting to rip in numerous places, but dance shoes were expensive so he would wear these shoes until they were un-usable.

 

Victor got up elegantly and looked Yuuri up and down. Yuuri shrunk away from his gaze suddenly self-conscious, he was planning to change into better work out clothes before their lesson but obviously he was stuck with what he was wearing now.

 

“So Yuuri, do you compete?” Victor asked, his tongue rolling over the R in Yuuri’s name, Yuuri decided that his name had never sounded more beautiful than in this instant.

 

“Ah-No?”

 

“Hm. Well do you want to?”

 

Yuuri’s gaze shot up to his idols. “Well-Um- Yeah, I guess? But it isn’t possible for me right now cause I don’t have any of the materials nor a partner.”

 

Victor just gave Yuuri a small smile and shrugged. “Hmmmmmm… We will see.” He hummed looking up at the clock. “Well we are early but since we both are here might as well start.”

 

Yuuri nodded shakily and made his way back to center of the floor. Victor gave him one more look before a sly smile crept on his face.

 

“Yuuri, I want to see your Eros.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballroom Note: Stay close to me is not a ballroom song but I really wanted to incorporate it.  
> Please let me know if I need to explain any ballroom terms that you did not understand! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! The comments you leave make my day, I am so glad you are enjoying this story so far. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)  
> Also does it bother you that I don't spell Victor like Viktor? If it does I will be happy to change it.


	4. Lesson Number 4: Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will be closely associated with music. I have made a playlist of songs danced to in this chapter. I highly recommend listening to any of these songs if you want to get the feeling of the dances the couple is dancing to.  
> All these songs are ballroom songs! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtzgmxqNNrVvWJD0vu2tkepW2rQt0e6XG

“Yuuri, I want to see your Eros.” Victor hummed scrolling through his playlist on his phone.

 

“My-my Eros?” Yuuri gulped suddenly feeling very small on the large dance floor. “I don’t think I understand.” He murmured looking at the silver haired man.

 

“Your Eros; the thing that you channel when you need to seduce the audience. The sexual kind of love, unleash it for me.” Victor said nonchalantly. “I need to see your power of seduction. I assume you have seen how I dance with Mila, it almost looks like a private act that the audience shouldn’t watch. You need to channel this power in order to convey the emotions of the dance.”

 

Yuuri blushed and looked at the ground, sex appeal was something he severely lacked. Yuuri had never been in a relationship like that before so it was difficult to harness the ability of something he didn’t know. Of course, Victor would ask Yuuri to show his weakness for the first part of the lesson.

 

“Are you ready?” Victor asked. “Just do a simple Foxtrot to this song. I want you to describe the song with you body, just like you did with the ‘stay close to me’ routine.” Victor hummed pressing play and walking towards the bench to watch. Suddenly the speakers let out a song that made Yuuri blush to his toes, ‘Sexy Silk’ by Jesse J.

 

Yuuri knew that this song oozed sex appeal and he closed his eyes for a moment trying to harness it. Slowly he took the first step back in the Foxtrot as he did the followers part. Yuuri knew that he wasn’t doing the song justice as the chorus hit, his moves were sloppy and he looked more like a robot than a seductress that he was supposed to be acting as.

_‘Oh!_

_I think I like you’_

 

Yuuri had know that part was coming so he deliberately turned his body towards Victor in an open fan and kicked his leg out, his hips moving in a circular pattern. It was probably the only sexy thing he had done in the last minute. He quickly turned out of it, in order to hide his blush, and continued the foxtrot, Victors face was unreadable but he had seen a little smirk when Yuuri had shook his hips.

 

Suddenly the music stopped and Victor was pursing his lips as he stared at Yuuri. “Your movements were good, but that was one of the poorest attempts of seduction I have seen in a long time.” He said bluntly.

 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open in shock, he had danced a technically amazing foxtrot and all Victor could focus on was his emotion! Yuuri was about to argue when Victor walked over to him. Victor gently took Yuuri’s chin in his grasp and looked into his eyes. “Yuuri, unleash the Eros within you. Maybe no one has seen it before but I know it is there, smoldering deep down inside you waiting for its chance to come out. Show it to me.” Victor breathed never breaking eye contact. Yuuri’s whole body was taunt with tension; he was so close to Victor. If one of them leaned in they would be in a very compromising pose.

 

Yuuri let out an embarrassing whimper but nodded. “Ye-yes Victor.” He whispered his eyes wide; his glasses were even slightly crooked.

 

Victor instantly pulled away and grinned. “Great! So I was thinking, that song featured a story along the lines of a woman playing hard to get. I feel like your Eros didn’t come through because the song didn’t fit you. I have one more song that might expose your true Eros.” Victor walked away, a slight sway in his hips. “I will demonstrate first.” He smirked. Yuuri paled, Victor was going to try to seduce Yuuri in his dancing. Admittedly that wasn’t going to be hard but it was still slightly embarrassing to get sex appeal lessons from one of the king of sex appeals. Yuuri didn’t even know the point of this whole exercise; besides making Yuuri blush. “A Swiss dancer named Christopher Giacometti taught me some of this chorography, he was a very good teacher.” Victor winked, apparently finding an inside joke in that statment. He then walked to the stereo and pressed play. “Watch Yuuri!” He called as ‘’Dangerous Woman’ by Ariana Grande blared through the speakers.

 

Yuuri gaped at the song. This was the song that Victor thought described Yuuri? Yuuri was a dangerous woman?! Victor smirked and took center stage as his body rolled into the moves. Every step had a clear purpose but Victor’s eyes never left Yuuri’s. The Viennese waltz was not known as a sexual dance but somehow Victor made it look like one. Victor twirled and turned, his arms outstretched almost like he was reaching for Yuuri. The Eros that was being displayed could make anyone swoon and Yuuri was glad that he was sitting because he could feel his knees weak. And suddenly Victor was done, he was standing right in front of Yuuri with his signature smirk as if he knew what Yuuri was thinking.

 

“See not too hard right?” Victor smiled cheerily. He wasn’t even out of breath!

 

Yuuri gulped and shakily got onto his legs. “I can try—I am not sure how well I will do.” He murmured nibbling at his lip.

 

“Nonsense, you will do brilliantly.” Victor laughed and walked over to the speakers as he restarted the same song.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes for a second imagining a story with his dance. He was a beautiful-no-he was a dangerous woman that could seduce anyone and right now that person was his idol. This new persona he had was confident, sexy, and unpredictable.

 

‘Who am I dancing for? I know who’ he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes and met Victors. Victor looked slightly taken back but a glint shone in his eye as Yuuri began to do the dance. Usually the Viennese Waltz was a very proper dance but now it was becoming a sensual dance. His moves were long and low to the ground; he didn’t care about the counts but instead focused on the feel of the moment.

 

_'All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy'_

 

Yuuri ended up putting his arms above the head as his length of steps increased. He added hips even though that was a big taboo in waltz; he figured that it expressed Eros. His arms came down to press over his own body as he did a spin across the floor.

 

_'Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you'_

 

Yuuri tried not to think of Victor when he imagined seducing a man in his mind but as the song continued all he could see was the silver haired man. His legs did a complicated cross pattern as he made his way across the floor. Yuuri did an explosion line right in front of Victor and he swore that he saw him whistle. Yuuri did a turn out of it and performed a fan kick showing off his flexibility. This wasn’t like Yuuri; this was someone else. This was a side of Yuuri that very few had seen, and Yuuri liked it. Yuuri then turned around hitting a pose of wrapping his arms around himself.

 

The music was cut short and his head whipped around to see Victor with that same smirk on his face. His eyes were completely unreadable but Yuuri knew that he had done well. Yuuri was breathing heavy but he walked over to the Russian.

 

“Did I do good?” Yuuri huffed wiping his sweaty forehead. He didn’t care what he looked like at the moment; he just wanted confirmation that he had tuned into his Eros.

 

“Lets just say I think we are going to have a fun time with these coaching session.” Victor grinned throwing an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri tensed but he didn’t argue, he liked the feeling of being in Victor’s strong hold. “But I have to ask Yuuri, what were you envisioning? A girlfriend perhaps? A lover?” He asked turning his head so that they were staring at each other; they were so close. Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath on his face.

 

“Ah-ah.” Yuuri blanched not sure if he really wanted to tell his coach that he was envisioning him. “A pork cutlet bowl!” Yuuri quickly said and then went bright red. Out of everything he could say, that’s what he said!

 

Victors face fell for split second but a face of amusement quickly erased it. “Well that’s unique, but it got the job done. So keep on envisioning pork cutlet bowls and you will be unstoppable.”

 

Yuuri was mortified but he nodded in agreement. “Um okay—Yeah. I can do that.” He said before taking a step back. Finally he could breathe.

 

“Okay, so you can channel Eros by yourself; but what about in partnership? “ Victor hummed thinking. “Lets see if you can think of pork cutlet bowls when you dance with me. How is your Tango?” Victor asked.

 

“Ah-Fine?”

 

“Great! Get in position. Lets do the tango!” Victor grinned skipping over to the stereo.

 

Tango: The dance of love and hatred. The dance that creates a duo of intertwined limbs and is seen as a walking embrace. Personally Yuuri felt like it was the most vulnerable dance as every inch of the body was pressed to the partner. It was always an awkward dance to do with a new partner, let alone a partner you were attracted to but Yuuri would get through it.

 

Victor pressed play and Yuuri’s favorite tango song was put on, ‘Tango De Los Exilados’ by Vanessa Mae. The song was very slow but passion filled, the violin gave the follower permission to do fancy footwork and Yuuri felt like that is why victor picked this song in particular.

 

Victor walked over and took a deep breath. “Lets do this.” He took Yuuri into a hold, his arm lacing behind Yuuri to cup his upper waist. Their hands pressed together and Yuuri leaned back into Victor’s steady frame in order to achieve the characteristic lines of the tango. Finally Yuuri placed is hand on Victor’s bicep and the pair of them bent down so that their knees were interlocked. Yuuri hated to admit but the frame, which usually felt so awkward and constricting, felt completely right, most likely because Victor actually knew what he was doing unlike some of Yuuri’s previous coaches. Once they were pressed up together Victor’s hand tightened on his back and that was the signal, in an instant the two of them were moving as one down the floor. Yuuri snuck a glance up at Victor, even though he was only supposed to be looking to the left, he almost lost his footing by the look Victor had on his face. It was the same look that he achieved at competition during the tango, a look of determination and power. Before Victor could notice Yuuri’s gaze, Yuuri was back staring at the left trying to get the same look of determination on his face. Yuuri tried not to think that he was dancing with his idol, he had to tell himself multiple times that this was just a training exercise, nothing more. But their bodies fit so well together, his thoughts were tending to stray to non-dance activities with Victor and that had to be stopped.

 

Then the beat of the music kicked it and it was like a bolt of lighting struck the couple because suddenly their steps were perfectly in sync, their feet stomping at the same moment. When Victor led him into a swivel it was like Yuuri was passion filled flamenco dancer. His swivels had never been this clean. The couple’s legs were dancing around each other intricately. Victor led Yuuri into a deep lunge and Yuuri was able to flip into an oversway as his foot traced up Victors lower leg. The pair almost seemed to be fighting for control, Victor was giving the power and keeping Yuuri away and Yuuri was thriving off of it and trying to embrace Victor in the frame. It was a battle of the dancers and it felt amazing. Victor was leading Yuuri into steps that were way too advanced but somehow Yuuri was following them. If anyone had been watching at that moment they would have said that it was the best Victor had performed in years, that every movement Yuuri made complimented Victors footwork. As the song finished the Violin took over and Yuuri finally won the battle, the couple stopped. Victor was standing legs apart and Yuuri was wrapped around his side, his leg raised up to Victors knee.

 

Yuuri looked down at his foot and let out a squeak. He jumped away from Victor his eyes wide; he had never let himself go like that! Victor looked at Yuuri in surprise and admiration. He was shocked to say the least.

 

“Well---That must have been a great pork cutlet bowl you were imagining” Victor breathed, he was actually out of breath and his skin had a red hue to it. Victor couldn’t remember the last time a student made him this out of breath.

 

Yuuri blushed even darker. “Thanks.” He breathed not meeting Victors eyes. “I think I might need to catch my breath.” Yuuri walked over to the bench and took a sip from his water bottle.

 

Victor followed and sat right next to Yuuri. “How many lessons are you signed up with me?”

 

“Two, I don’t think I could afford more.”

 

Victor was quiet for a second. “I want to train with you every day that I am here, we will worry about the coaching fee later. First I want to see you win at a competition.”

 

Yuuri chocked on his water and had a coughing fit; as if he wasn’t embarrassed enough Victor started to pat him on the back until he was finished with his coughing. “A competition?” Yuuri squeaked. “I don’t think that is very realistic”

 

Victor laughed joyfully. “Of course it is! You are already better than some of the buffoons on the dance floor. You just need some cleaning and then I think you could even beat Mila and Yuri!”

 

“I don’t have a partner!” Yuuri objectified. He didn’t even want to think about facing Yuri and Mila, no matter what Victor said he knew he could never beat the Russians.

 

“Let me worry about the details, I just need you to dance like you did with that Tango every dance, okay?” Victor smiled reassuringly and patted Yuuri’s thigh.

 

Victor grinned and stood up once again, the break was over according to Victor. “So now that we have found your Eros and we have decided that you are going to compete, we need to go back to the basics. It’s technique time!” Victor sang like technique was the best thing in the world.

 

Yuuri groaned internally. He didn’t want to focus on technique but it had to be done. “Okay.” Yuuri murmured standing up, listening as Victor explained the different body shapes of the dances.

 

* * *

 

After a long day of teaching Victor was back in his hotel room. He had taught ten students today, the only one that had struck him as something special was the meek Yuuri. It was something about the way he moved, he was so unsure but once he got comfortable he was an unstoppable force. Victor saw the fire burning in Yuuri and Victor wanted to keep growing the fire until it was an overpowering blaze. That Tango that he and Yuuri had done was breathtaking, Mila had never danced like that. Victor wanted to dance like that for the rest of his carrier.. He had set up another lesson with Yuuri at the same time the next day, maybe the duo could even get lunch after the lesson. He did want to try this Katsudon that Yuuri channeled when he danced. He smiled to himself, only Yuuri would envision a food item when trying to be sexy.

 

Victor looked over at his phone and grabbed it. He needed to text Mila about his new discovery.

 

**[9:22] Victor: I think I found something special!**

**[9:34] Mila: DID YOU GET ANOTHER DOG?!?!?!?!**

 

**[9:36] Victor: No it is a person! Wait, should I get another dog???His name is Yuuri, like the little angry one that you dance with but with two U’s.**

**[9:38] Mila: NO ON THE DOG….Is he good?**

**[9:38] Victor: AMAZING.**

**[9:39] Victor: I want him to compete. Know any girls who need partners?**

**[9:40] Mila: No but I will look.**

**[9:41] Mila: When are you coming back?**

**[9:42] Victor: Not for awhile. Might extend my time here.**

**[9:45] Mila: Yakov won’t be happy. :(**

**[9:46] Victor: He will live.**

**[9:50] Mila: Whateve. Remember where you are from and your job here. I gotta go, practice starts soon. Stay safe!**

**[9:51] Victor: BYE!!! Pat Yuri on the head for me! :D**

Victor looked at the ceiling of his hotel room and smiled. Yuuri was going to achieve great things, he was sure of that. Now he just needed to help him get there. One thing was for sure; Victor was going to coach him until he was not needed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. The idea of Yuuri dancing to Dangerous Woman was the reason why I started writing this fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed seeing Yuuri's Eros side.
> 
> Please tell me if you have any ballroom questions! I know there was a lot of dancing in this chapter but not all chapters will be this heavily filled with dance. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to SinnamonRoll on the Yuri on ice amino, because they gave me the amazing tango song and they helped me get motivated to write this chapter. This chapter would have been very different if not for them!
> 
> Also, If there are any songs you feel like describe a character please let me know in the comments! I want to be able to have the songs describe characters and help with the plot. So if there are any songs that make you think of a character, please let me know!!


	5. Lesson Number 5: A New Partnership

“Did you see Victor practicing? It was like I was watching him compete! I could envision Mila by his side, it’s addicting to watch him!” Yuuko gushed as she sat behind the counter of the ballroom studio.

 

Yuuri looked up from the magazine he was reading and nodded. “Yeah, he is really incredible” he murmured looking over to the closed door that led to a private dance room. When Yuuri had arrived Yuuko informed him that Victor was having some private practice time. He wondered what Victor was practicing; he could hear the beats of a samba through the door (not that Yuuri was trying to listen in on his practice session or anything), every so often the music would stop and a groan along with Russian expletives could be heard. A phone call erupted from the room and then the voice from inside was speaking fast Russian into the receiver.   “Do you think he is okay?” Yuuri asked glancing at Yuuko quickly.

 

Yuuko shrugged and nibbled her lip. “I assume so, you know how pros get when they dance. When is your lesson with him?”

 

“15 minutes.”

 

“Then I would just leave him be. He will come out eventually.” She hummed and started to look through the dance binders. “Oh Yuuri, I meant to ask you. How did you first lesson go with Victor?”

 

Yuuri blushed remembering the tango and Victor’s promise of having him compete. “It actually went really well, I mean….hewantsmetocompete.”

 

“What? Speak clearer Yuuri.”

 

“ Victor said that I was good enough to compete.” Yuuri said out in a rush his face turning a dark scarlet. Yuuri barely slept at all last night as he imagined finally competing He could hear the announcers calling out his number, the rhinestones from dresses blinding him at every turn, the way that his family and friends would be at the side of the floor screaming his number. It excited Yuuri and at the same terrified him. Yuuri knew that Victor could get him ready for competition, but the real question was why would Victor want to train him? Yuuri was just plain old Yuuri, he could dance well enough but he never had set foot on a competition floor. Victor was the king of the ballroom and any dancer would be lucky to train with him, but why Yuuri? It made no sense to the young Japanese dancer, he would ask Victor about it someday. He just hopped that this bubble of Victor and Yuuri wouldn’t burst too soon.

 

“That is great!” Squealed Yuuko, as he jumped up onto the counter her eyes full of elation. “So is he going to get you a partner? Maybe you will get to dance with one of his friends! This is so exciting.” Yuuri shook his head rapidly and put his fingers to his mouth in a quit gesture, if Yuuko was here that meant that the triplets were here. If they heard that Victor might be training Yuuri for competition, well it would most likely be national news before sunset.

 

“Yuuko not so loud! Please! I am not sure what it going to happen--he and I haven’t even really discussed it. It just might be a possibility.” Yuuri murmured his hand scratching behind his head. “Anyways—Enough about that, how was your lesson with him?”

 

Yuuko sighed but smiled warmly. “It went well…He talked about you a lot of the time.”

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up. “What??”

 

“Yeah. He wanted to know about your dance experience, what you like and dislike, our friendship, and just basic stuff. He seemed to be really excited about your dancing.”

 

Yuuri blushed even darker and groaned into his hands. This whole situation was just weird and felt like it was happening in a fairy tale. Victor Nikiforov wanted to know about him! Yuuri never thought that he would ever have to come to terms with the fact that maybe Victor was just as fascinated with Yuuri as Yuuri was with him. Yuuri looked up as the door of the private dance studio opened, and there was Victor in dance pants and a v-neck t-shirt. It was obvious that he had been working hard as there were sweat beads on his forehead and his hair was tousled like he had ran his hand through it multiple times. His face was calculative; it wasn’t the smiling face that Yuuri had seen so much of yesterday. Suddenly, blue eyes locked with his own and Yuuri swore he saw a flash of some strange emotion but then it was replaced with a look of joy.

 

“Yuuri! I hope I haven’t kept you waiting very long, I was just practicing.” Victor smiled and walked over to him, throwing an arm around Yuuri like they had been best friends for years. “Oh Hi Yuuko! I hope you have been working on those heel turns.” He winked, making Yuuko blush. Victor turned his attention back to Yuuri, “Come on, let’s start this lesson. I have some ideas.” Victor smiled grabbing Yuuri’s hand and literally dragging him into the private practice room. The private practice room was smaller than the usual ballroom so Yuuri didn’t understand why they needed to have a dance lesson without spectators, but Yuuri didn’t question it. Victor led him to the middle of the floor, his hand still interlocked with Yuuri’s. “Do you prefer standard or latin?” Victor asked suddenly.

 

Yuuri looked up from their interlocked hands, and then remembered that he actually needed to respond. He obviously liked standard better because it was Victor’s specialty but he couldn’t say that outright, that would almost be as embarrassing as the pork cutlet incident. “I like smooth, but I have done latin before.”

 

Victor grinned with his heart shaped smile. Yuuri found it interesting that he had never seen the heart shaped smile in any of the interviews that Victor had done. Yuuri felt blessed to have a small look into the personal life of Victor Nikiforov. “Good, I haven’t seen any of your Cuban motion yet so I would like to see that.” Victor hummed standing back. “Ready?”

 

Yuuri nodded, his back straightening and getting into position. He decided to once again to do the followers part as they did more Cuban motion, so it would be better for practice.

 

“Do the Chacha!” Victor called. “One two CHA CHA CHA Three Four CHA CHA CHA, one two CHA CHA CHA three four CHA Cha CHA” Victor counted as he clapped his hands to the beat.

 

Yuuri focused on his movements, his hips doing a figure eight at every count that wasn’t a cha. He focused on his feet touching the ground and then the shifting of the weight that created the iconic hip movements called Cuban motion. He looked up at Victor who’s eyes were trained on Yuuri’s hips, it would have been awkward if they had not been working on Cuban motion. Yuuri tried not to shrink back against the stare, but instead he enhanced the motion knowing he had a captive audience.

 

Victor stopped counting and walked over to Yuuri. “You were thinking too much.” He sighed. “Cuban Motion works the best when you let your body just stay loose. Don’t worry about looking stupid. Just let your body do the work.” Victor hummed. “Watch” Victor commanded as he stood in front of his pupil. He started the basic of the cha cha, each step was crisp and the only noise in the room was his pants as they swooshed with the force of his movements. Yuuri knew he was supposed to be watching the technique but it was difficult when Victor was dancing in front of him, especially when Yuuri was supposed to be working on hips. Yuuri blushed and licked his lips as his mouth went dry, he could feel his cheeks heating up as he imagined what else Victor could do with those hip isolations. Yuuri froze at his thoughts and quickly pushed those thoughts back, he couldn’t afford to think about stuff with Victor that didn’t revolve around dance. Victor turned back to Yuuri and smirked as he noticed how red Yuuri was, but he didn’t have the audacity to comment on it. “Here, maybe that wasn’t the best way to show you, I can just make you feel it.” Victor suddenly reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hips roughly, pulling Yuuri close to him and spinning him around so that Victor was facing Yuuri’s back.

 

Yuuri let out a squeak at being touched but took a deep breath, it was just a hip exercise there was no reason to be excited. Yuuri had done hundreds of these types of exercises with Minako; there was nothing strange about this. Suddenly Victor’s hands were in the belt loops of Yuuri’s pants, his breath hitched but he kept repeating to himself that it was just a drill. He was thankful that Victor couldn’t see his face because it was a bright scarlet.

 

“Now just let me move you.” Victor hummed as he started to move his hands in a pattern that forced Yuuri to move his hips in clean figure eight patterns. “Now do the basic, but take small steps.” Victor instructed as Yuuri did as he was told. It was already looking a lot cleaner. “Good good” Victor hummed as he let go. Yuuri continued to the simple basic but Victor had a satisfied smile on his face. “Already you improved! So remember that feeling of me pulling on you, practice that and your Cuban motion will be as clean as mine!”

 

Yuuri nodded in affirmation and bit his lip as he tried to calm down his blush. “Thank you Victor for everything.” He murmured softly.

 

Victor gave a dazzling smile and shrugged. “You are still not the best yet, Yuuri. You are just over mediocre!” He said pleasantly.

 

“Wha-What?!” Yuuri blanched eyes wide.

 

“It just means that I need more training with you!” Victor grinned. “By the way—I am getting hungry.” Victor hummed not worrying that he just changed the subject.

 

“But our lesson?”

 

“We can finish up after you show me that great Katsudon! Where is the best place to go? Lead the way!” Victor already was changing into his street shoes.

 

“You-wait-We are going to go out to lunch _together?”_ Yuuri asked unbelievable.

 

“Well-Of course. There is still so much I need to know about you. So lets go!” Victor grinned already heading out the door. He left Yuuri still in his ballroom shoes, the blush just starting to leave his face. Yuuri opened and closed his mouth a few times as his mind tried to connect the dots of what just happened, did victor just invite him out to lunch? Yuuri shook his head and sighed in exasperation as he changed his shoes and followed Victor out into the parking lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean Victor is staying longer for coaching lessons?” Yuri screamed at Mila as they finished up their lesson. “Is he stupid or something? How does he expect to win if he isn’t in Russia!” Yuri stomped on the floor, his blonde hair getting in his eyes. He looked remarkably like a kitten that didn’t get their milk on time.

 

Mila shrugged and ran a hand through her short red hair. “I don’t know Yuri, that is what he said on the phone this morning. Apparently he met a dancer that he really wants to stay with.”

 

“And what about me?! He promised that he would coach me! And all I got was this stupid old hag!” He snapped gesturing to Mila.

 

“Hey! You watch yourself Yuri! Or else I will tell Yakov how you almost kidnapped some cat the pet store.”

 

“It wasn’t just _some cat,_ it was a Turkish Angora. It needed a home and I could provide that home!” Yuri crossed his arms in front of himself and looked away from his partner.

 

“Whatever.” Mila sighed looking at the large dance floor with a huge Russian flag on the side of the wall. “I do wonder what this person is like that Victor is dancing with, what would make Victor give up dancing with me?” She sighed.

 

“He is probably stupid. Most of Victor’s friends are. Like remember that one guy from Canada-I hate that man.” Yuri snarled his eyes flashing with pure loathing.

 

“Maybe. I am not sure. Apparently Victor wants this guy to compete, so he wanted me to find him a partner. But I don’t know any partners who need a guy, especially when the guy has never competed before.” Mila hummed deep in thought. This whole situation was perplexing, she had known that Victor was going through a rough patch but she didn’t actually think he would have given up this dance partnership to coach a beginner! Mila was obviously not mad about it, she wanted the best for her former partner but she was worried about him. She knew Victor more than anyone (which was still not very much, he was almost always tight lipped) but Victor was liker her big brother. Victor always told the press that being a ballroom dancer meant being part of a huge family full of rhinestones and makeup, and in that family Mila and Victor were inseparable. It stung slightly that Victor left her, she almost didn’t feel good enough for him. He went out to do new things and she was left with the little Russian brat.

 

“Oi! Hag! Are we going to dance or not? I want to beat this guy that Victor is so obsessed with so we better start working.” Yuri called from the center of the floor.

 

Mila looked over and smiled softly walking over. “Yeah sure sure my kotyonok.”

 

‘Don’t call me that! I am a tiger not a kitten.” Yuri snapped.

 

“Sure thing.” Mila laughed affectionately as she got in frame and allowed Yuri to lead her.

 

Mila would just have to shape Yuri into her own a new Victor. She knew that Yuri could achieve great things but he needed to find his passion for dance. If the passion was to beat Victor’s new prodigy then so be it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Vkusno! Delcious! Too good for words!” Victor grinned as he had his first taste of katsudon. Instantly he was stuffing his face with the delicious meal. Yuuri just watched his mouth opened slightly in shock. Victor somehow had managed to convince Yuuri to take him to Yuuri’s families hot spring. Yuuri’s sister,Mari, was staring at the scene from the room over, she lit up a cigarette and just stared as the Russian devoured the food. She murmured something about getting him seconds and left the room. Yuuri couldn’t believe that Victor was in his house right now, he had dreamt of this moment for so long and now it was actually a reality!

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Yuuri blushed moving his hands awkwardly. Did Victor always eat like this? “I like to eat it a lot. It is a comfort food.” Yuuri explained.

 

“Hmmmm, Well Maybe you should cut back on it. With that piggy body of yours lessons would be meaningless. We need to get you back in shape.” Victor replied pleasantly and took a sip of his warm tea. A laugh could be heard from the next room over, Mari much have heard what he had said. “So no more pork cutlet bowls, okay little piggy?” Victor’s eyes crunched up happily.

 

Yuuri blushed and fiddled with his hands He felt like he should be offended but he knew that Victor was right. He had let himself have pork cutlet bowls almost every week and besides if Victor said he needed to do it. He would do it.

 

Victor finished his second bowl of Katsudon and let out a satisfied noise. “Anyways—Yuuri. I talked to Mila this morning about you competing.” He smiled but his smile was strained and tight. It was a sharp contrast to his ecstatic demeanor just a few minutes ago. “So I looked at the rules and what I am about to offer you is not against the rules, it has just never been done before. There will likely be a lot of people against this. I just couldn’t find any partners for you. So Yuuri, would you like to be my dance partner for competition?”

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up. “What?!” He gasped not believing what he just heard. “What did you just say?!” Yuuri asked he had to have misheard. That couldn’t be right.

 

“I think that the best thing for is for us to be partners. I mean I can obviously get gold just by my leading and your follow is great so I think that it could work out.” Victor had a faint blush on his face and he looked almost defenseless. It was obvious that he had been thinking about this for a long time. “Besides I could be your coach and partner. We wouldn’t need to worry about finding a partner your level because here I am! So what do you think?” Victor asked his eyes wide.

 

Yuuri looked at victor stunned. He couldn’t fathom this, not even in his dreams, Victor wanted to compete with him? That didn’t compute. Yuuri remembered when he first started ballroom, he dreamt of dancing on the floor with Victor but he knew it could never happen because of their genders. So he had become set on the goal of just dancing on the same floor as him. The ballroom world was very stuck in their ways, it was scandalous for woman to even have tattoos or crazy dyed hair, and so a same sex partnership would be unfathomable. But Yuuri wanted it. He looked up at Victor determined, his eyes locking with Victors. “I will be your partner, and he will win and eat pork cutlet bowls!”

 

Victor grinned and launched himself at Yuuri as he hugged him tightly. “Great! This will really surprise my audience!” He laughed pulling away. Yuuri was bright red but he was also smiling. Yuuri then realized that Victor Nikiforov was hugging him and he squeaked and pushed him away but they were both beaming.

 

“We are going to make history!” Victor grinned and winked at Yuuri. Yuuri blushed and felt the same fluttering feeling he had felt every time Victor touched him at practice, but now he understood it. His heart was pounding because of just how happy he was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post last week, I was on a trip. But I hope you liked this chapter! It was kinda a filler chapter but I felt like it was important.
> 
> I really wanted to show you Yuri and Mila. Also Yuuri and Victor are going to be partners! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, I am so glad that this fic is teaching you a little bit about ballroom.


	6. Lesson number 6: Ice Skating

“Wait, so Victor just asked you to be his partner?” Phichit asked his eyebrows raised in astonishment. “Because I have heard some crazy stuff in my day but that might just be the craziest!”

 

"Trust me. I am as confused as you! I guess he just really wanted to see me on the competition floor.” Yuuri blushed. Right when he had told Phichit the news of the partnership, the Thai skater had insisted on Skype calling him.

 

“Or he just wants to wrap those strong arms around you!” Phichit squealed like one of his many hamsters.

 

“Shut up! It's not like that.” Yuuri groaned, his face already bright red.

 

“Whatever. I'm right your wrong. So anyways, tell me what he is like!”

 

Yuuri looked to the door, Victor had gotten slightly drunk so he was sleeping at the inn. In fact his room was right next to Yuuri’s, so Yuuri had to keep his voice low. “Phichit...he is amazing in every single way. I have never felt a lead like him before. He is so stunning with his movements, I feel like he could lead me into everything and I would follow him. His hold is so safe. And I can't believe that he chose me to be his partner!” Yuuri gushed.

 

Phichit was grinning widely. “Katsuki has it bad!” Phichit laughed. “But what I meant was what is his attitude like, not his dancing. There is more to the boy than just his dancing!”

 

Yuuri blushed and shrugged. “But he is my dance coach—I don’t know if it is appropriate to learn more about him that isn’t about dancing.”

 

“That would be true if it was anyone besides Victor Nikiforov. When Victor Nikiforov is coaching you, you learn everything about him and then tell everything to your best friend, Phichit, who will post about it on Instagram!” Phichit sang already grabbing his phone as if to demonstrate his near obsession with social media.

 

“Ugh. Phichit please, lets move on from this topic.”

 

“But you didn’t reject my plan…”

 

“If we move on from this subject, yes, I will keep you in the loop of Victor and I. “

 

Phichit grinned and clapped his hand. “I can already see it! All the Victor fans online talking about Victuuri!”

 

Yuuri just hid his face, contemplating if he should just end the skype call right now, but he wasn’t extremly tired and Phichit had said that there was something important that he needed to tell him. When asked about why Phichit called (besides squealing about Victor), Phichit gave him a blank stare but then lit up as if he just saw a hamster onesies on sale.

 

“Let’s just say that you might not be the only person getting some action… I met someone!” Phichit giggled.

 

Yuuri looked at him stunned. In all the years of knowing his best friend, Phichit had never been in an official relationship. “Wait! How new is this? Because I have checked your IG and there was no news of Phichit love!” Yuuri demanded.

 

Phichit just beamed and shrugged. “Their name is Jaime and they are just the best! I met them at a dance training camp. I seriously think this is love!”

 

“How long has it been?”

 

“Well I met them like 7 hours ago. And I decided that I was in love like 3 hours ago. So I would say that so far our relationship is going very well!” Phichit gushed.

 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “They sound nice.” Yuuri always envied Phichit’s ability to make friends; Phichit was so carefree that almost everyone seemed to gravitate towards him. At parties Yuuri was always in the corner throwing back glasses of alcohol, never really tasting it, but Phichit was always on the dance floor meeting new people and insisting on taking a selfie. With Phichit it was never necessary to pretend to be anyone else because Phichit didn’t want Yuuri to change, Phichit loved Yuuri for being Yuuri.

 

“Anyways. I better go. Jaime and I have a hot date tonight; we are going to go bowling! I guess Jaime used to be on a bowling team! Bye babe! Remember you have the opportunity to dance with Victor, don’t waste it!”

 

Yuuri laughed and bid farewell to his best friend as he excited Skype. He wondered what this Jaime looked like, they better be amazing to Phichit or else Yuuri was going to murder them. But if it all went well, maybe one day he would be able to meet them. Yuuri got up from his chair and cracked his back. A lot had happened after Victor had decided to not only be his coach but also his dance partner. Victor had decided to celebrate and drink, which then got Victor very drunk. Victor had never had Sake before, so Yuuri’s mother gave him an unlimited supply of the rice wine, which was a complete mistake. Drunk Victor was definitely cuddly, the man had been all over the young Japanese dancer. Yuuri shook his head fondly at the memory of Victor trying to get Yuuri into the hot spring with him, Yuuri had obviously refused and then Victor passed out on the table, it was definitely an interesting night but it was exhausting. Yuuri yawned and shuffled into his own bed, tomorrow was another practice session. Yuuri was too tired to even fret about having to dance with Victor knowing that now they were official partners. The instant Yuri’s head touched the pillow he was out cold, he had way too much of an eventful day.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up to the sun streaming in from his window, the sun eliminating the wood floor of his room. Yuuri yawned and rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up from his bed. He looked out at the window and hummed happily, the sun at this position usually meant it was around---Yuuri grabbed his phone in disbelief-it was noon! Yuuri bolted up right and started to throw on some work out clothes, he was late for practice! He slammed open the door to see that the room Victor had been staying in was open and cleaned meaning that Victor probably had left hours ago. Yuuri cursed himself and dashed outside.

 

When Yuuri arrived at the dance studio Victor was standing in the middle of the floor. His hips were cocked back as he did a rumba step, his eyes never leaving the mirror as he did a silent critique of every one of his movements. Victor moved from movement to movement almost without hesitation. His shoes barely getting the chance to kiss the floor as he practiced his swivels. Victor’s back muscles arched as his frame changed from closed to promenade. It was so easy to imagine a partner in Victors arms, but unlike last time when he saw Mila in his arms, now Yuuri saw himself. Yuuri wished he could silently watch Victor more but he was already late as it was. Yuuri walked over to the bench and silently put on his dance shoes.

 

“Stop-we aren’t dancing today.” Victor said firmly, he didn’t turn around to acknowledge Yuuri but instead just stared at him through the mirror.

 

Yuuri froze and binked at his coach. Did Victor really value being punctual that much that he would stop a lesson just for a lecture? Yuuri gulped and slowly stood up, he only had one shoe on. “I am really sorry Victor. I stayed up late and I assumed it would be a late practice because of how—ah—how much you had to drink last night” a light blush dusted over Yuuri’s features.

 

Victor finally turned and faced him. “Please, I am Russian. That was child’s play. Anyway I don’t want to dance today. I have an idea to help your smooth technique.” Victor walked over and sat down on the bench, motioning for Yuuri to sit next to him. “You tend to lean back too much and you stay too long on certain steps, especially in the tango, there is one sport that I know will help you fix those problems.” Victor took a pause for dramatic effect. “We are going ice skating!” Victor squealed.

 

Yuuri paled and stared at his coach as if he just grew a third eye, “Ice skating?” He squeaked.

 

“Yes! You do know how to ice skate, yes? As you may know from an early age I was put in ice skating lessons but I traded in my skates for heels at age 10. Anyways, ice-skating is a great way to achieve perfect balance; also it will help us grow as a couple. Victor chirped.

 

Yuuri’s mouth had dropped open. Of course, he knew that Victor had been thinking of competing in figure skating and he had seen some very early videos of the Russian skating, but Yuuri never thought that skating went together with ballroom! Another huge problem was that Yuuri had been ice-skating a total of two times, he could get around the ice but he relied heavily on the barrier around the rink. Last time he went was back in Detroit and Phichit had skated loops around Yuuri, it was disheartening to say the least. Now Yuuri would make even a bigger fool of himself in front of his idol. “Ah-Sure, but I have to warn you, I can’t skate very well.” Yuuri gulped.

 

“That’s no problem! I just so happen to be a great teacher!” winked Victor as his laugh filled the empty studio. “Lets go, my little piglet!”

* * *

 

 

The indoor ice skating rink was nearly empty besides a mother and her two children and a young couple holding hands as they skated on the rink. Yuuri had tried to ask Victor how he had found this place but Victor just shrugged with the excuse ‘that he knew people.’ The current pop hits were playing softly over the speakers, Yuuri couldn’t even name any of the songs due to the fact that the only thing he listened to was ballroom music. Victor seemed completely in his element and for a second Yuuri could easily imagine his coach being a professional figure skater. Victor must of planned this whole excursion ahead of time as he had somehow managed to get both of them high quality skates, he even got Yuuri’s shoe size right!

 

Yuuri sat on the bench as he watched the people on the ice go around and around monotonously, it was beautiful but he didn’t know how this would help his dancing. He never really understood ice-skating; why dance on ice and risk falling when a dance floor would always have your back. Yuuri took comfort in the floor as he danced; he even credited the dance floor as being the best dance partner because it was always there. So when Victor brought up skating, Yuuri was naturally apprehensive. As Yuuri thought of different ways of getting out of the situation, his coach had already put on the ice skates.

 

Victor cleared his throat and looked down at Yuuri. “Having trouble?” He asked with a small upturn of his lips.

 

Yuuri blushed and shook his head as he reached down to start putting on his skates.

 

“No, no, you will most likely do it wrong. Let me help you.” Victor smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye as he bent down and started to help Yuuri put on his skates. Yuuri’s face was bright red as he tried to move Victor away but the Russian continued to lace up the skates. Yuuri hoped that no one was watching this; it would be so embarrassing for someone to think that he didn’t know how to put skates on! Yuuri smiled tightly at his coach. It looked like his shoes were on but Victor was still holding onto his skate. Victor gently brought the skate to his lips and kissed the top of the black skates.

 

Yuuri let out a very unmanly squeak but didn’t pull away his foot, he just stared at his partner in total shock. “Victor?” Yuuri whimpered his warm blush blooming on his chest but this time it wasn’t just because of embarrassment. “Ah-Thanks?” Yuuri said quickly and pulled his skates out of Victor’s hand. He pretended that he had to tighten his skates before getting up as if he had gotten up right then his wobbly legs would not have caught him.

 

Victor simply laughed and dusted off his dance pants. “Lets skate Yuuri!” He grinned and walked onto the ice gracefully. His back lengthening as his legs faithfully guided him across the ice. Yuuri cursed Victor and his every present gracefulness, how was it fair that a man could look effortlessly on ice and on the ballroom floor! Victor easily passed the other people on the ice and much to Yuuri’s amazement he did a jump! The jump looked like a triple axel but Yuuri wasn’t sure, he just knew that it would not have looked out of place in a figure skating competition. As if sensing Yuuri’s stare Victor turned around with a huge heart shaped smile. “I guess I still have some moves! Come on Yuuri! I won’t make you do anything like that.” Victor snickered skating to the guard.

 

Yuuri sighed in relief but slowly walked to meet Victor. He tentatively placed one skate on the ice taking a deep breath, his other foot joined him a second later. Yuuri did wobble slightly but Victor had reached out to grab his elbow in order to steady him.

 

Yuuri gave him a grateful smile and shuffled on the ice.“Not too ba—“ and suddenly he was flat on his butt, the ice chilling his thin work out pants.

 

Victor laughed and helped him up. “We all fall! Get up!” Victor bent down and instead of grabbing his hand to help him up, he grabbed his waist. His hands stayed on the upper ridge of Yuuri’s hips as he steadied him. “There we go..” he whispered, his breath tickled at the nape of Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri did an involuntary shiver. The two of them were so close. Yuuri gulped but didn’t move, he just stared at his coach with bated breath. Victor reached down and grabbed Yuuri’s hand before pulling away. Their fingers intertwined. “For balance” Victor explained, Yuuri didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was feeling perfectly balanced right now. “Lets do a few warm up laps as I explain how ice skating and ballroom are similar to each other.”

 

The couple started to skate around the rink, Yuuri was often unsteady but every time he was about to fall, Victor caught him. “So, as I said at the studio you tend to not bend down in your knees enough and you spend too long on your feet. Ice skating will eliminate that habit as you should have a slightly bent knee when going into jumps and when you begin ice skating. Also skating will help you learn to transfer wait because as you have seen if you stay on a foot too long, you are prone to fall flat on your bum.” Victor explained.

 

Yuuri cast a glance at his partner and noted how Victor did bend his knees and his skating was an effortless glide, unlike Yuuri’s ugly shuffle. Yuuri imagined his body as a string that was getting pulled up, in response Yuuri’s posture changed to a more graceful look. Suddenly Yuuri’s skating got a lot lighter, he saw Victor cast an appreciative glance at his student. Yuuri then focused on the gliding action. He was very wobbly at first, his glides were uneven and messy. But by the third rotation of the rink he was gliding almost as effortlessly as Victor.

 

Victor let out a whistle of approval. “I think that you might have joined the wrong sport! You are a natural!” Victor laughed. “Now imagine the ice is your partner, let the ice give you pressure back. Don’t make it a one sided connection. Use the ice to push off with your movements! It will make you go faster and be lighter.” Yuuri was enjoying this experience; it was easy to get lost in the rhythmic movements of ice-skating. For once Yuuri could see the appeal of moving on an unsteady medium, it really felt like gliding. Yuuri’s muscles hummed with a pleasant type of pressure as seldom used muscles finally got to be stretched. Victor finally let go of Yuuri’s hand, the empty coldness that hit Yuuri was unpleasant and he vainly wished for Victors hand again. “Watch me.” Victor called from the center of the rink. He began to skate around the rink once more. “I am going to do a jump, watch how I bend my knees and push off the ice. I am _using_ the ice, see how my movements are not picking up snow, it is because I am not forcing the ice with pressure but instead I am using it like I would use a dance floor, I am working with the ice.” With a flourish Victor pushed off into a huge spinning jump that Yuuri couldn’t even name. His coach landed with a perfect arabesque, barely making a noise on the ice.

 

“I don’t think I am going to be able to do that.” Yuuri blushed but skated to meet his coach in the center of the rink.

 

Victor shrugged. “Well we wont know until you try. Besides it’s the only way I will know if you are using the ice as a partner.”

 

Yuuri paled. “Victor I don’t think that is a good idea.” His voice was tense. Yuuri had just mastered being able to skate without holding the wall, how was he expected to do a jump!

 

“We will do a simple jump called the Salchow. It’s the first jump that most skaters learn.” Victor skated back slightly to give himself room from his student. “So first you skate backwards like this, and then use the left back inside edge of the foot to push off. Then land on the right outside edge.” Victor demonstrated the jump, his body slicing through the air in three crisp rotations. “You just have to do one rotation, but did you see how my leg was bent?” Yuuri nodded silently, his eyes calculative. “So I am going to help you, but you are going to fall. So lets try it!” Victor grinned trading places with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri gulped and took a deep breath. It was just like a pirouette, he thought, but once he got into his prep, instead of turning he would jump and push off the ice. Yuuri started to skate backwards, by being a ballroom dancer Yuuri was very used to doing things backwards so this was not too hard for him.

 

“Good, good. Now push off with the edge!” Victor called just as Yuuri pushed off his foot almost perfect but then he was slamming into the ice. “Yuuri! Are you okay?” Victor gasped skating over; it was a pretty bad crash Victor reasoned.

 

Yuuri groaned but nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I-I froze and tensed up. I think that is why I fell.” Yuuri murmured embarrassed. He slowly got up (by grabbing Victors hand) and dusted off his pants.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this. I don’t want you to get hurt before we start competing.”

 

“No! No, I want to do this. If you say it will help-then I trust you.” Yuuri looked back on the ice with a determined fierce glance.

 

Victor was shocked to see his timid student so determined but it sent an excited thrill down his back. “Good, try it again. This time just see it as one fluid movement, keep breathing through the jump.”

 

Yuuri nodded and skated to the center again, he did the jump but fell on the dismount.

 

“So close!” Victor called. “Land with a bent leg!”

 

Yuuri tried the jump over and over again. Victor had stopped counting at seven attempts. Maybe his student was just not capable of jumps yet; they would have time later to have another ice practice. Victor was sure that Yuuri would have bruises all over his body tomorrow but the boy wouldn’t quit until he achieved the jump. Victor was just about to force Yuuri to stop when Yuuri skated past him in a perfect _double_ salchow. “YUURI!” Victor screamed in elation. Victor skated over to his sweaty student and enveloped him into a huge hug. “You did it! That was amazing! How did you manage to do a double?” Victor laughed pulling away slightly to look into Yuuri’s golden brown eyes.

 

Yuuri was bright red but he couldn’t hide the bliss that Victors praise was giving him.. “Th-Thanks.” Yuuri huffed. “I am not sure what happened. But I thought of what you said, I did a strong prep and imagined the ice lifting me up. Next thing I knew I did it!” Yuuri giggled, his eyes sparkling.

 

Victor just chuckled and hugged Yuuri again. “Well you will be sore tomorrow but I promise that this exercise will make a difference in how you dance. So what do you think about ice skating?”

 

“I-I actually like it. It is a very carefree but difficult sport, it does remind me of ballroom. Can we just skate now?” Yuuri shyly asked looking up at his coach. Victor nodded and once again held Yuuri’s hand as they started to skate at a leisurely pace. Yuuri nibbled at his lip, there was something he wanted to ask. “Victor? Why did you stop skating? Why did you join ballroom?”

 

Victor thought for a second, his ice blue eyes glinting. “That’s a difficult question my Zvezda.” Victor stopped skating for a second and thought. “Well I started ice skating before dance, it was what my mom wanted to put me into because she used to be a professional ice dancer. I really loved it. For the longest time I thought that my home was on the ice, but I wasn’t happy once I started to do the amateur comps. With ice skating it’s all about the jumps and technical score.” Victor paused for a second trying to find his words. “I couldn’t find a way to express myself artistically. I wanted to tell a story, I wanted to be able to have fun and not worry about my technique or getting points. I just wanted to be judged on my performance quality. I remember at a wedding I went to, I saw these two people doing a swing. I walked over to them and I asked them to teach me, that’s where my love story with dance started. I was horrible at first but I never gave up “ Victor hummed. “I do miss the ice occasionally but I am so happy with what I am doing now. Ballroom is about connecting with the audience,Ballroom is a sport where I can leave my should on the dance floor, its refreshing.I feel free when I dance."Victor beamed and looked at Yuuri, he stopped their skating and just stared into his partners eyes, they were so brown and inviting. Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath on his skin it tasted like peppermint. Yuuri instinctively licked his lips, his eyes flickering to meet his idols. “And now—I have a new partner and I haven’t ever felt this at home before, I am so happy that I found you.” Victor murmured leaning in and his eyes beginning to close, just as Yuuri was going to succumb to Victors embrace, the new skaters skates slipped and suddenly he was once again on the unforgiving ice.

 

Yuuri groaned and pressed his face into his hands. He had frozen when Victor started to lean in and his mind went blank but he knew that he wouldn’t have pulled away, but now he had no choice as the Russian was laughing amicably at his fallen partner.

 

“I think we can call it a day.” Victor smiled; his cheeks were rosy from the cold of the ice. He helped Yuuri up but didn’t go to grab his hand when they were stable again, a fact that Yuuri couldn’t help but notice.

 

“Ah-yeah, You are right.” Yuuri murmured looking around, they were now the only people on the ice. The rink would be closing soon. Yuuri followed Victor to the gate and then stepped onto the padded floor before sitting on the bench and retrieving his street shoes. An awkward silence hung in the air. Yuuri had no idea what had just happened but he felt like Victor had wanted to do something on the ice and now that spell was broken. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. But the pang in his heart was hard to forget; Yuuri just didn’t understand what it meant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zvezda: Star
> 
> Sorry for the delay in uploading, I was so busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it.   
> I am not an ice skater so I am sorry if I described anything wrong, please correct me if there is something off! This idea was brought to me from personal experience as my dance coach as an obsession with combining ice skating and ballroom dancing. There is actually not a lot of similarities but I did my best to explain the ones I know. 
> 
> Tomorrow I have my own ballroom performance so that is going to be exciting, I am also going to be cosplaying for the first time at a anime convention (Rin, genderbend from "free!"), so I am not sure when I will upload next, but most likely next weekend.
> 
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter! There was a little bit of Victurri in it!


	7. Lesson number 7: West Coast Swing

“So I was looking at these competitions and if you managed to do well in the regional ones, maybe you can move up to the higher rounds in rising star standard.” Minako hummed flipping through the book that listed all the major ballroom competitions of the year. “But how ready is Yuuri, I mean some of these competitions are really close.” Minako looked up at the Russian who was leaning against her desk.

 

Victor just shrugged. “I think he can win at the regionals, but I am worried for his performance at higher levels. You did say he has anxiety sometimes, yes?

 

“He just doesn’t like to perform when pressure is on him.” Minako sighed remembering a time when Yuuri had first started ballroom and cried when he realized that he actually had to dance in front of other people. The only way she had gotten him on the dance floor was promises of katsudon afterwards.

 

“Well we will just need to work on that, by the way have you looked at costum-“ Victor was about to finish when his star pupil walked in, sweat glistening on his brow. Victor grinned and turned to face Yuuri. “Yuuri! I see you have been working on the exercise regiment I gave you, how is it going?”

 

Yuuri looked up, his breath coming in short huffs. “Ah—good, I guess?” Yuuri murmured. Curing the fact that he was arriving to the lesson sweaty and gross, while Victor was wearing a grey tracksuit that would only look good on him. He then noticed that his coach had been talking to Minako, he shot her a confused glance and she simply shrugged. Yuuri decided that he would talk to her about it later. Right now he had to focus on his dancing. He met his coach’s sterling blue gaze, Victor had been his coach for two weeks now and already Yuuri had improved so much. His posture was aligned, he danced with confidence, and most importantly Yuuri finally felt like a dancer. Before Victor had come into his life, Yuuri was thinking of giving up dancing. He loved dance with all his soul but he was going nowhere, now with Victor he had a destination and that destination was the top of the world. Being the student of legendary Victor Nikiforov did have its drawbacks Yuuri was not allowed to eat Katsudon and Victor often was a little too clingy but Yuuri wouldn’t trade this experience in for anything. Yuuri was thriving underneath Victors coaching.

 

Victor brought Yuuri out of his thoughts by grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the dance bench to change their shoes. “Today we will just dance. We have been working on so much technique and it’s boring me. SO today we dance to dance.” Victor clapped his hands together and stood up, his dance shoes already on.

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. It was a foreign concept to him. Why would someone dance and not worry about technique? Technique is what makes a dance look like a particular dance, but dancing for fun is only done at social dance parties. Yuuri decided that he would still dance with technique in mind but would just follow Victor’s lead and do his best. He stood up and joined his coach on the dance floor once he had the proper shoes on.

 

“What do you know about west coast swing?” Victor asked Yuuri.

 

“Ah—The Americans do it. I have never personally done it.” Yuuri murmured furrowing his eyebrows together. Of course he had seen videos of it but it wasn’t popular in other places besides America. It looked like a very weird non-technique driven dance. He never understood what the appeal was.

 

Victor grinned. “You will love it! Lets try it; my good friend Leo taught me how to do it. It is very simple at first but trust me it builds a great partner collection. It is one of my favorite social dances.”

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Leo, like world-renowned swing dancer Leo De La Iglesia, even Yuuri knew who he was! Yuuri nodded tentatively, “Ah-Sure, I can try it.”

 

“So it’s a slot dance, you will just be dancing forward and back. Imagine that you are on a narrow bridge; if you step off the bridge you die. So make sure to stay in your slot!” Victor laughed turning around so that Yuuri could follow his steps. “You can do the followers part. Watch, it is step forward pause, 2 step backwards and do an anchor step. This step is called a sugar push. Easy enough?” Victor asked turning back to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri nodded as he dissected the steps in his mind, it was like a weird rendition of an east coast swing. He could manage it.

 

“Now the part of west coast swing that we need to work on, is the connection. Imagine our frame like an accordion. We go out and then come back in. The partnership dynamic is always tight but giving.” Victor reached down and held Yuuri’s hand in a two handed hold. “It is a very causal dance. Don’t be afraid to just groove. Ready, first lets try it without the music.”

 

Yuuri nodded and felt the pull of Victors lead as his leg automatically did a step forward. Yuuri could tell that Victor was doing a lot of lead to help Yuuri get the hang of the dance, it wasn’t hard but the rhythm was very interesting. The connection was also very trial and error, if he pulled too much the timing was off and if his arms were too loose, he would get out of the alignment of the dance. It was like a game of tug of war but the goal of the game was to not tug the rope to your side. By the third round of the basic, the couples steps were in tune with each other as their foot falls sounded at the exactly the same time. Victor even demonstrated that during the anchor steps, someone could add a small kick or a turn. The dance was constantly evolving. Once Yuuri and Victor were in the groove of the dance it was actually quite relaxing,

 

“Well I think that you have it!” Victor grinned pulling away. “How about we put on some music. I am also going to lead you into more complex steps, don’t freak out, Just follow my lead and you will be fine.” Victor hummed sauntering off to the stereo. He plugged in his phone and scrolled through some songs. Victor smirked as ‘Thinking Out Loud’ by Ed Sheeran started to play.

 

Yuuri scoffed at the song but closed his eyes quickly to count out the beat; it wasn’t too fast so it would work. He could easily pinpoint where the rocks and anchor steps would be.

 

Victor walked over casually and took his students hands. “Don’t freak out, just do your best to follow. Have fun, this is supposed to be fun! You have been working too hard, just allow yourself to get loose. “Victor purred starting the basic sugar push.

 

Victor ended up leading Yuuri into a lot of different moves; at first it was rough as Yuuri tried to keep up with Victors moves but he soon realized that he didn’t have to, he just had to groove. The steps mimicked a casual stroll and suddenly Victor would do an arm move that made Yuuri spin out. Yuuri could easily make a story with this dance; the dance had an overall flirty vibe. He imagined that Victor was a playful suitor who was trying to get close to him, but Yuuri played coy and never truly allowed him to get anywhere. The dance wouldn’t have looked out of place at a social gathering; it was causal. West coast swing was a sharp contrast to anything that resembled standard ballroom; it was a breath of fresh air from the up tight look of every other dance the couple worked on. Yuuri was actually staring to enjoy himself.

 

Victor looked down at Yuuri fondly as he led him forward and then moved his arms so they were holding Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri squeaked but didn’t object as Victor started to lead him from his hips, he was led into a free spin and did three sharp turns. Victor let out a musical giggle and caught Yuuri into a tight frame. His hand went low on Yuuri’s hips and the two of them were pressed close, a much more intimate dance pose than Yuuri was used to. The couple then stopped doing the actual dance and instead just swayed.

 

“Um-What are we doing?” Yuuri asked confused, this wasn’t ballroom. This was what people did at prom!

 

“We are grooving. Shhh.” Victor whispered into his ear as they then went back into the west coast swing. A small smile was on Victor’s lips as he started to mouth the words to the song.

 

_“And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand.”_

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand and twirled him out so that Yuuri could kick his leg out into a stunning Développé. Victor beamed a dazzling smile and Yuuri answered with a grin right back. The dance began to take a life of its own and suddenly they weren’t doing west coast swing but instead doing night club two-step, the two dancers flowed across the floor in a tight embrace. They weren’t even really listening to the beat anymore; instead they were making music with their bodies.

 

The couple took each other by the waist as they did a flip flop pattern across the floor. Their eyes never leaving each other, their connection was obvious from anyone watching, and there were in fact 3 sets of eyes mesmerized as they watched the dancers.

 

_“Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart”_

Yuuri laughed softly, this song was so cheesy but somehow is just fit the situation perfectly. Victor beamed hearing his partners laugh and bent their heads so that they were touching. Victor’s theory had been right; Yuuri was dancing beautifully without thinking about it. His theory was that Yuuri danced below his ability when he was thinking about things, so this mindlessly dancing was making his shy student look like a star. The dancing Yuuri was doing at this moment was reminiscent of when Victor first saw Yuuri dancing alone in the studio; he was making music with his body again and telling a story. Victor felt so grateful that he was here to experience this beautiful and rare blossoming of his favorite flower. As the song started to near its end, Victor led the couple back into a simple west coast swing step.

 

_“Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are”_

Victor twirled Yuuri into a cuddle embrace so that his front was pressed against Yuuri’s back as they just swayed for the final few beats.

 

Yuuri turned to look at Victor, a faint scarlet painted on his face. “Um—That was really fun.” He whispered pulling away. Yuuri knew that he let himself go again, he didn’t know what was special about Victor that made Yuuri throw all caution to the wind and just dance. It was a special connection he and Victor had and he would treasure it forever. He was about to express his thoughts on the dance when giggles brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to look and his face drained of color, Axel Loop and Lutz were all at the corner of the dance floor filming the whole dance. They were squealing and typing madly at their phones. “Don’t you dare do anything! You better delete those videos!” Yuuri scolded marching over. The triplets jumped and ran in a single file into the girl’s rest room. Yuuri cursed and turned back to Victor.

 

“What was that?” Victor asked slightly frustrated that the beautiful moment had been ruined.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Trust me---You don’t want to know. But I have a feeling you will find out soon enough”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuri! Have you seen this video?” Mila called from where she was sitting on the sidelines of the competition floor. Yuri had just competed in his third competition with her and they placed second overall. Yuri was not happy with his performance so he had been sulking all day.

 

“What? This better be good!” Yuri called standing up and walking over.

“Oh it is.” Mila smirked looking at the headline. **‘World Famous Ballroom Dancer Victor Nikiforov is Dancing Competitively Again, but this time with a Man**!’

 

Yuri grabbed the phone out of his partner’s hand and looked at the screen, at first his face showed nothing but disinterest and then a wide variety of emotions flashed across his face, all of them with the base emotion of anger. “That asshole!” Yuri screamed throwing the phone on the ground.

 

“Yura! That’s my phone!” Mila screamed bolting over to check and make sure it was safe. Luckily it just had a small dent in it

 

Yuri was fuming, his eyes enraged. “Victor was supposed to coach me is now dancing with a Japanese boy?! That is unacceptable…He must pay.” Yuri snarled.

 

Mila rolled her eyes. “Calm down Yura. Let Victor do what he wants, he is a grown man. Besides if you read the article you would know that the boy has never competed before, he wont be any competition.” Mila hummed. “Hey, look there’s a video. Lets watch!” She grabbed her laptop that was sitting on her dance bag and brought up the URL of the news site.

 

“I don’t want to see this, old hag. There must be better things to do then just watch Victor dance like a love sick puppy.” He spat, but slowly inched to the screen as he heard the notes of a west coast swing. Victor never did a west coast swing, why would he be doing a west coast swing now?! “His partner looks like a pig.” Yuri added helpfully as he watched the couple dance, it made Yuri sick. It wasn’t competitive dance style , it almost looked like they were having fun!

 

Mila was oddly quiet as she watched her partner, Victor, dance with a nameless man. She had been with Victor since they were children, they grew up together and still Victor had never danced like that with her. Victor was dancing with his emotions in this video, he wasn’t dancing to please or surprise instead he was dancing just for the sake of dancing. Mila hadn’t seen him dance like that in years; he only used to dance like that when he was truly happy. Mila was even beginning to get choked up as she saw this mysterious man smile up at her Victor. They both matched their movements effortlessly; Mila realized that she was jealous. She was jealous over the fact that they fit so well together without even trying; she was jealous that the couple’s movements were so in sync. Mila had always strived to match with Victor but it was so hard because Victor was always a step ahead. Victor was better than her; she knew that. Mila had spent hours in the studio just to stay on the same level with Victor but it never made a difference, she had always had the feeling that Victor was being held back by her. But this video showed the power that Victor had over dance itself, he could make a dance his own and this mysterious man complimented him so well. She ran a hand through her short red hair, Victor was happy and that is all she ever truly wanted for her partner.

 

“Oi! Hag! Who is that pig?” Yuri asked pointing at the smiling Japanese boy. Mila thought that the boy was very simple looking. She could sense that he was usually in the back and didn’t like attention, so he was the complete opposite of Victor and most every other ballroom dancer.

 

Mila shrugged. “Should I call Victor? Maybe he can explain all this.”

 

Yuri nodded, “make sure to put it on speaker as well. I want to give him a piece of my mind.”

 

Mila chuckled and dialed Victor’s number.

 

A few seconds later the phone was picked up, “Hello!” Victor smiled into the receiver; Mila could hear that music was playing over a distant boom box so she assumed that he was at the studio.

 

“Vitya, do you have a moment to talk?” Mila asked kindly. Yuri obviously wanted to say something, but Mila’s hand was covering his mouth so he wasn’t successful.

 

“Yuuri. I need to take this. Keep practicing those heel turns!” Victor called out in English to someone at the dance studio.

 

Yuri froze and looked at Mila with wide eyes. Did the pig have the same name as him? That would not be okay! “Oi! Victor, Who the hell is Yuuri and why the hell are you dancing with a pig and not coaching me!” Yuri called loud enough to override Mila’s hand.

 

“Oh Yuri, You’re there too! How great! How is dancing going?” Victor cooed.

 

“Cut the crap and explain yourself.” Yuri spat.

 

“Fine, fine. Don’t need to get all feisty. Well I have decided to train with a new partner, his name is Yuuri, isn’t that funny Yuri! You guys have the same name! This could get complicated—how about I call you Yurio and Yuuri will be Yuuri.”

 

“I don’t—“

 

“Great it’s settled!” Chimed in Victor. “So Yurio, how is training going?”

 

“That’s not my name!” Hissed Yuri.

 

Mila laughed and pushed Yuri away. “So Victor, this is official. You are really going to go for this? You know how some people may react.” Mila murmured into the phone. The ballroom world was not very open to new ideas; it was a very black and white way of life. Two males dancing might be a little much for certain judges.

 

Victor sighed; Mila could tell that he probably had just ran a hand through his hair. “It’s my only choice. I couldn’t find a partner for Yuuri in enough time. But Mila he is amazing, I can’t get over how he moves to the music!” Victor gushed.

 

“I know. I saw the video. You guys honestly look perfect for each other. I wish you so much luck. When is the first competition? “

 

“I am going to beat you and your little pig—“ Yuri was cut off by Mila putting her hand on his mouth again.

 

“It’s short notice but I am thinking of a small local one next month, it would be a good starter for Yuuri. If he places in his category, I am going to move him up to rising star and see what the next big comp is.”

 

“ It’s weird not dancing with you anymore Vitya.” Mila breathed.

 

“I know Mila, but we will see each other soon. I have faith that Yuuri is going to make it to the same competitions that you are I were dancing at last year.” Victor smiled, proudness evident in his voice.

 

“YOU THINK THAT PIG CAN MAKE IT TO BLACKPOOL?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!” Yuri snapped. Blackpool was the biggest ballroom dance competition in the world only the best could hope to dance there.

 

“I am not ruling anything out. Oh also, Mila my love. Can you send me my old costumes? I think some might be able to fit Yuri.”

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Mila pushed Yuri away again. “They will be there next week.”

 

“Perfect. Thanks so much. I better go Yuuri and I are working on slow foxtrot.” Victor sang happily.

 

“Wait-Vitya, you hate slow foxtrot!” Mila interjected.

 

“I know! But when I dance foxtrot with Yuuri it’s fun!” Victor laughed. “Bye. Good luck Yurio! I know you can do it.” Victor hung up with a click.

 

“Well there is our answer” Mila whispered slightly stunned. “Victor has a new partner and Victor thinks that he is going to win.”

 

“So we just have to beat them then.” Yuri smirked, his eyes lighting up in the face of a challenge.

 

Mila grinned and stood up. “Exactly. Oh Yura, why do you think he did this in the first place?”

 

Yuri thought for a second. “Surprising the audience has always been his top priority. He and you had the whole world in your hands. But now, no matter what he does, no one’s surprised anymore. He knows that better than anyone. If you don’t have any inspiration left, you’re as good as dead. Dancing with you was too safe. Victor needed to surprise and find his inspiration again, and apparently that inspiration is in a pig.” Yuri murmured.

 

Mila stared at him in shock. “I think that is the most educated answer you have ever given me.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Shut up. We still have work to do. We got second place and I am pretty sure that was your fault and not me.”

 

Mila laughed and shook her head. “Whatever you say Yurio.” She teased.

 

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Mfree for giving me the idea of the triplets filming Yuuri and Victor dancing!! So thank you so much! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing it but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If all goes well next chapter will be of Yuuri's first ballroom comp. There will be mild forms of homophobia in this story, I will put a warning once it actually happens. 
> 
> ( Also if you have any songs you want to see incorporated in this story, please leave it in the comments. I will listen to them and see if it is a ballroom song!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Please point out any mistakes that you see. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
